Only Wish
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: After surviving from near death, Duke Vox comes back. Finding out that Albel was released, he does ANYTHING to get him back to do the task he'd wanted to do Kill. CliffAlbel.
1. Prologue: Not Quite Dead

Konnichiwa, fellow SO3 fans! Jigoku Hikari here. I bring to you a very sad, moving story. Boo hoo. LOL Just read on...

**Summary: **After surviving from near death, Duke Vox comes back. Finding out that Albel was released, he does _anything_ to get him back to do the task he'd wanted to do- Kill. Cliff/Albel.

**Rated M** for some language, brutal torturing, and attempted rape. You've been warned.

Reviews will be appriciated and rewarded with a new chapter. All flames will be put in my condo's fireplace.

**Yuiitsu Kibo** (Only Wish)- Epilogue: Not Quite Dead

Eyes opened to a grey, dark room. He groggily looked around, noticing a long table to his right that held an assortment of tins, glasses, and bottles. When he went to sit up, he found that he couldn't due to the pain that riddled his body.

"Lord Vox!" yelled a young man near by, dressed in the usual Dragon Brigade garb. He rushed over and gently pushed him back down. "You cannot move yet, milord, for your injuries are too great."

Duke Vox took another look around as he relaxed. "Where am I?"

Another Dragon Brigade soldier came into the room. "I'm glad to see you've awaken, Lord Vox." He came to Vox's bedside with the other soldier.

"You're in a hidden part in the Ruins of Barr," the first soldier replied. "It was dug out specifically for the purpose of sheltering and hiding you until you were well and healed. It is sealed from the rest of the ruins, so no one will find us if they come by for some odd reason."

"No one knows you're alive," said the other soldier. "Word has spread that your death was brought by the aliens and their celestial ships."

This information slightly ticked Vox off. "Everyone thinks I'm **dead**! That means that I've lost my position in Airyglyph's army, and the things I've done are null and void!"

"If it looks like you've risen from the dead, then the people will believe that you're more powerful than they first thought. You may even become King because of your glorious comeback."

Vox thought this over for a moment and decided that he liked the idea. "Yes... Brilliant..." He raised the sheets and noticed just how many bandages covered his body. "How did I survive...?"

"We're not sure, sir, but we're glad you did. It's good to have you back."

The Dragon Brigade captain relaxed some more, staring at the stone ceiling. The silence continued on until curiosity hit him. "Do we have a way to gather information from the outside?"

"Yes. We have a spy set in Aquios that reports directly here, as well as a messenger from Airyglyph. They are the only ones who know out location. Would you like a debriefing now?"

"Yes."

The first soldier that had come in, finally getting bored with just standing there in silence, bowed and took his leave. The other soldier began to tell what had been happening.

"The celestial ship that had appeared during the war was destroyed. Our spy tells us that it was the smaller engineer from Greeton, the one that defeated you, who somehow did it. The Queen of Aquaria and out king have begun cooperating with each other, in case of another alien attack." Vox's expression soured at the mere thought of the alliance, but the soldier continued on. "As for Albel Nox, whom you imprisoned for treason, was freed by Count Woltar to aid the engineers from Greeton throughout the land."

This seemed to infuriate Vox the most. "Nox is _free_? And _helping_ those bastards who came close to _killing _me!" The soldier nodded mutely. "What a disgrace, a traitor, a pathetic _thing_ that cannot call himself a _man_..." He calmed himself down a bit. "Thank you. That will be all for now."

The soldier bowed and begun to walk away, but stopped to look back. "Lord Vox, if I may ask... When you are able, what will you first do?"

An evil smirk lit Vox's lips. "Do what I had intended to do when I first had him- slowly _kill_ Albel Nox..."

END PROLOGUE

OVERLOOK- Part One: Secrets

Cliff continued staring at where Albel had been. He had hope, a great hope, Albel would at least accept the news- he wanted _him_ to more than anyone. He'd hoped it'd break some barrier between them and let them be closer. The moment Albel stepped out, those hopes were shattered.

iii

"I have a message for you from Lord Duke Vox," he said, getting the letter from his belt and holding it toward the Black Brigade captain.

Albel glared darkly. "Duke Vox is _dead_."

A smirk went upon the soldier's lips. "You'll find that that assumption is incorrect."

iii

Mirage managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "It's okay," she said to Fayt, who was clearly ready to run for help. "He's only fainted." She noticed how Fayt looked lost. "I don't think he's really eaten anything or even slept since Cliff left. Help me get him back to the inn."

IXI

I apologize for such a short prologue, and I hope the overlook left you literally begging for more soon. -grin-I hope you're wondering "What did Cliff say to make Albel leave? What does the message say? Who's fainting?" and stuff like that. I love doing that to readers... I'm sorry. EXPECT three parts to this story, part 2 being the longest (and saddest) by far.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. -bows- Thank you.


	2. Part One: Secrets

So many reviews... I didn't know what to do with them all! -cries- I love you all... So here's what you all wanted- part 1. -smile- Enjoy.

**Summary: **After surviving from near death, Duke Vox comes back. Finding out that Albel was released, he does _anything_ to get him back to do the task he'd wanted to do- Kill. Cliff/Albel.

**Rated M** for some language, brutal torturing, and attempted rape. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any characters used in this story. I don't even own a copy of the game. XP

Reviews will be appriciated and rewarded with a new chapter. All flames will be put in my condo's fireplace.

**Yuiitsu Kibo-** Part One: Secrets

He sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands to hide from the world. The thoughts running through his mind were the same ones that had been haunting him for some time now. He had mulled his feelings over several times, but just wasn't ready to admit to them.

"Cliff?"

Said person looked up to the now open doorway, to see that it had been Nel who had intruded upon his thoughts. "Hey Nel. What's up?"

The Elicoorian woman looked at worridly. "I came to tell you that we're about to leave, but... is there something wrong?"

Cliff got to his feet, not looking at her. "Nope, everything's fine." He turned toward her, who still looked suspicious. "Really, I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

Nel relaxed. "All right. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, all set."

She begun to walk out, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, could you go find Albel? I need to go do something before I go, and I don't know where he is."

Cliff almost smiled, but kept it to himself. "Yeah, sure. He's probably hiding out in the church," he said calmly. Nel nodded and went away. Once he was sure she was gone, he sighed.

_Why be giddy? I'm just going to go get him..._

He walked into the hallway of Castle Aquaria and casually went into the main entrance of the church. The doors were open and welcoming to the public. Going inside, he glanced at the head of the room at the priest, then looked down upon the room over the bannister. There, in the very back and away from the aisle, was Albel.

"Hey Albel!" he called softly, not wanting to disturb the others who were there. Getting no answer or sign that he was heard, Cliff proceeded down the ramp into the chapel.

Albel's eyes were closed, his arms folded and he looked comfortable enough to be sleeping. Cliff noted how peaceful he looked before calling to him again.

"Albel?"

"What is it you want, maggot?" said Albel without opening his eyes or even budging.

"We're leaving soon, and Nel told me to come get you," said Cliff.

"Where're we going?"

"Um, not sure."

"Well then," the Black Brigade captain said smartly, "come inform me when you _do_ know."

Wearing a deep scowl, Cliff turned and went back up. _Foul tempered, big headed, unemotional, dirty rotten-_

"Cliff!"

He turned when he stepped out of the church, facing the direction that the call came from. Fayt came jogging up to him, looking as if he'd run for miles.

"I've been looking everywhere for you..." he panted. "Anyway, Maria told me to tell you that she and Mirage are going to be hanging out with Quark for a while, and said that you were welcome to go along."

Cliff shook his head. "No, I'll be staying with you guys. If you don't mind, of course," he added.

"No, not at all. Hi Albel."

The blonde turned, to see the rattailed adult come from the chapel. "So where are we going?" he asked, going straight to business.

Fayt answered as Cliff scowled. "Irisa Fields- the queen asked us to go look for something there. Would you like to come, too?"

Albel gave a wide smirk. "Of course. Worms like you are in constant need of my assistance." He then turned to Cliff. "And I _told_ you to come get once you had talked to Fayt. Impudent worm."

Cliff glared at the smirking man before turning and heading outside, leaving him and Fayt alone. Sunlight instantly bathed him, making his hair and skin a shade lighter and made him even more handsome. He went down the flight of stairs, going into the streets.

_Ungrateful, wise cracking, rude little-_

And once again, his thoughts were interupted. This time, by Mirage steeping out of Aire's Blessing Grocer.

"Hey Cliff," she greeted, walking up to him.

"Hi. I thought you and Maria were going on the Diplo?"

"We are, but I was asked pick up some food before we left. Are you coming with us?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

"Nope. I'm staying here. Gonna run a little errand for the queen."

"Sounds like fun," Mirage said sarcastically. She looked over at him, to see that he was staring at the ground. "Is there something wrong?"

Cliff looked over at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see-" She ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she said them. "- you're moping, and two, you're not noticing **that**." She jabbed her thumb over at a sidestreet, where a group of blushing young girls who were giggling and waving flirtaciously at Cliff.

The Klausian only glanced over at them. "I dunno. I think I just don't care for 'that' very much anymore..."

They both stopped off to the side on the Moonlit Bridge so they could continue talking. "So you've finally grown out of skirtchasing? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Mirage bent down to look into his lowered eyes. "So why're you down? I _know_ something's bugging you- it's really evident."

Cliff looked up at her. "Is it that noticable?" She nodded. He turned and looked down into the river passing below them. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "It's something I have to figure out on my own."

She stared at him, trying to get some understanding by just looking into his eyes. Finding none, she accepted defeat. "All right. Good luck with it then. I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said simply.

Casting him a faint smile, she turned and went through the gate that lad into the Irisa Fields.

Cliff sighed, turning his head to look back at the castle. _I need to control myself better. They're asking too many questions..._

Halfway up the mainstreet, he noticed Fayt, Nel, and Albel coming toward him. He took a deep breath, calming himself to try and act normal. He watched Fayt wave at him to get his attention, and he waved back to acknowledge it.

"It's _rude_ to walk out when a person is talking to you," Albel sneered as Cliff joined the group.

The blonde shot him a glare. "Why hang around when I know what you're going to say? It gets dull after the tenth time."

Albel's hand went to his prized katana. "I'll show you something that _isn't_ dull, oversize worm..."

"Okay, **children**," Nel cut in, "if you're going to brawl in the middle of a street, then we're leaving you both behind."

Albel and Cliff glared at each other a moment longer before finally relaxing.

Fayt coughed. "Now that you're done, can we go? People are starting to stare..."

The group walked out of the city without speaking another word. Albel had taken the leaad, distancing himself from the others. Cliff kept little ways behind Fayt and Nel, silent as he was absorbed into thought.

"So how come Adray didn't come?" Fayt asked.

"He wasn't needed," Nel answered. "Also, he was sent to the Sanmite Republic this morning for something. But I notice Sophia isn't with us?"

"She wanted to stay at the castle."

Cliff had long since drowned out the conversation, HIs arms were folded, his sight locked onto Albel's walking feet. His cerulean eyes were glazed over and almost lifeless. His limbs mechanically kept up with Fayt and Nel.

_Why do I keep feeling this? And it's only around _him_! That heartless bastard with no respect... Why him...? And a guy of all people. I could've_ sworn_ I was straight..._

"What do you think, Cliff?" Fayt asked as they were walking across the bridge to the second part of the fields.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

Nel sighed. "Man, you're really out of it today. Are you sure you're all right?"

Cliff nodded. "_Yes_, now stop asking. What'd you ask me about?"

"Never mind..." said Nel.

The blonde noticed that Albel was looking back curiously. Seeing that the conversation was over, and noticing that Cliff was watching, he went back to facing forward.

Before being able to questionthis action in his mind, the group noticed a sand-color haired man approaching. Albel stopped in front of him, the man stopping as well. They waited for the rest of the group before exchanging words.

Cliff looked him over as he came closer. A simple white robe adorned his body- like the ones seen in old angel paintings-, hinting that he worked in a church. Upon coming closer, he noticed that his eyes were a deep, electric blue, and how the robe was slightly see- through. His eyes ran over how nice his arms were built, his torso was lean and strong, a thick sash kept his-

He clamped his eyes shut and turned his head away once he realized what he was doing. _Dammit..._

"Hello," said the stranger in a dreamy-sort of voice. "My name is Hato. What is _your_ business in these lands, may I ask?"

Fayt took the liberty of answering as Cliff looked over Hato's smooth, tanned cheeks. "We're just passing through as a request for Queen Aquaria."

"I see," said the handsome man, his eyes looking over each of them. Fayt and Nel were attentive, Albel was glaring, and Cliff's expression was blank and pale. "Well, I hope your quest goes well. I bid you good day." With that said, Hato went between Fayt and Nel and swept past Cliff.

All four of them watched him leave. "Who _was_ that guy...?" Albel asked.

"Who knows...?" said Fayt, going back to walking on with Nel.

Albel noticed Cliff wasn't moving, concentrating on staring at the ground. "We're _going_ now, impudent worm."

His voice snapped Cliff's concentration. "Oh, all right." As he went to catch up, Albel stayed put and stared after him.

iii

For three days, Cliff's peculiar behavior continued. It was on the thrid day when he locked himself inside his room in Peterny's inn. Fayt, Nel, and Sophia had taken to asking what was wrong every time they laid eyes on him. He figured he just needed some time alone to think. All three of them had come by and tried to talk to him into coming out, but to no prevail; Sophia even came by with _food_ and was turned away. So he had taken to sitting at the edge of the bed with his fingers running through his hair.

_It has to be only a phase..._ His eyes wondered over to the digital clock he had brought off the Diplo. It read _2:57_ in neon green. He sighed and laid back across the bed. _A phase, huh? The phase of _lying_ to myself..._

Two short knocks came from his door. Cliff immediately glared at it, annoyance already rising. "Who is it?"

"Open the damn door, maggot."

Cliff's insides froze.** _Albel_** He went over and opened the door, and then was staring at Albel the Wicked. Only, the stockings and metal collar were missing. "For what do I owe _this_ visit?" he asked calmly.

Albel put his clawed hand on his hip. "Running away from whatever it is you're running away from only tells people how much of a coward you are. And I never thought that _you_ could be a coward."

This stunned Cliff- completely put him off guard. He recovered quickly, though, and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that it? Just to tell me that I'm a coward?"

"Actually, no," said Albel. "Fayt told me to get you to the tavern by any means possible. But he specifically said the he wanted you to come _alive_, so I'm not allowed to kill you."

"To go drinking, huh?" Cliff questioned. Albel only stared at him. "Well, I guess I'll go. Being cooped up isn't my style." Albel moved aside so he could come out.

Both men went downstairs side by side. "So... why _were_ you keeping to yourself all day?" Albel asked, taking interest at looking at the wall as they went.

They went around the corner and toward the door. "To do some thinking." He looked over at Albel. "_Why?_"

"... Curiosity."

Cliff waited until they wereunder bright sunlight before speaking again. "But you're right... I _am_ being a coward, since all I've been doing is lying to myself..." He looked over at the Glyphian, and their eyes met for several seconds before Albel turned away. He expected a demand of explanation, but none came. He relaxed.

Both stepped into the tavern, Albel going in first. Even though it was a nice spring day and the door was propped open in a welcoming gesture, Cliff found that they had the place to themselves. Fayt was closest to them, sharing a table with Adray. Behind them sat Sophia, Mirage, and Maria, and Nel sat all alone across from them. An assortment of drinks had already been ordered and mostly drained. Upon seeing Cliff, all of their expressions brightened.

"It's about time you got out of that room!" Fayt said cheerfully. "Come on, have a drink!" Albel had taken the empty seat to the left of Fayt.

Cliff stared at Maria and Mirage. "I thought you two...?"

Maria shrugged. "We decided to come back. Maybe it was a good idea, hearing of how you've been..."

The Klausian took an empty chair at the table across from Fayt's and sat in it backwards. "Well, I'm fine now, so you can stop worrying about me. And I'll take whatever you've got that's strong," he said to the bartender.

"Just thinking about somrthing makes you okay?" asked Sophia.

Cliff accepted a glass with a red liquid over ice and downed half of it before speaking. "Yeah. And I've finally come to a conclusion that I'm now okay with."

"And what would _that_ be..." asked Mirage.

Cerulean eyes fell on Albel Nox, who was just finishing his own liquor. Once that glass was down, their eyes met once again. As an excuse to look away, Cliff took a sip from his glass and looked at the floor. "... I'm gay."

A stunned silence filled the room; all surprised stares were directly on Cliff. He waited a moment to let it sink in before looking up to see their afces. Albel's was the only one he couldn't read.

"So _that_'s what you've been contemplating..." Sophia said to break the silence.

Cliff looked to Mirage, the one who had known him the longest and best, and was surprised to see she looked more hurt than anything. He gave a faint smile. "Sorry..." he said quietly, more to everyone than her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Adray. "So it happens, oh well. It couldn't be helped."

All attention then went to Albel, who had risen from his seat. He walked between Maria and Adray to be standing in front of Cliff. He glared down at the blonde. "It makes you a freak," he said in a 'I've lost all respect for you' sort of voice. He walked out of the tavern.

Cliff continued staring at where Albel had been. He'd had hope, a great hope, Albel would at least accept the news- he wanted _him_ to more than anyone. He'd hoped it'd break some barrier between them and let them be closer. The moment Albel walked out, those hopes were shattered.

iii

The clouds that had rolled in over the Palmira Plains didn't come close to mirroring what Cliff felt. He had left the company of his friends as soon as he could, wanting to be alone once more. He hadn't seen Albel since he had called him a freak. His attention went to the sky and wished it would rain.

_I had to open my big mouth... _he thought bitterly. _Me and my damn hunches... Why can't it just _rain_ already!_

Something caught his eye ahead of him, bringing his sight back down. He saw that it was a person from the outline, but couldn't make out who it was. It finally began to drizzle.

"Hey over there!" Cliff called. "You should get some shelter, a storm's coming in!"

The figure came up to him, slowly going through the rain. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away when Cliff finally recognized him. A smirk went on his lips as Cliff's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll do just that, engineer of Greeton," Duke Vox said with a cold voice, "only if you'll come with me."

Four Dragon Brigade soldiers came from seemingly nowhere to hold Cliff in place. He tried despirately to fling them off, but to surprisingly no prevail. He instead glared at Vox.

"You _died_. The Vendeeni got you, I watched."

Vox's evil smirk widened. "I'm alive and well... and you're the one called Cliff? Well." He came closer and glared into his eyes. "Where's Albel Nox?" he asked slowly.

The four soldiers only had at least half of Cliff's strength, maybe less than that, but combined it made it impossible to get them off. "Why? Imprison him for treason again?"

Vox punched his eye, making his head whip to the side. "Answer me, or I shall imprison _you_ for one reason or another!"

Cliff continued glaring as the grips on his arms and torso tightened. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for hours," he said truthfully.

"I see." His attention went to his soldiers. "Bring him."

Cliff renewed his fruitless struggle. "Why_ me?_ I answered your damn question!"

Vox had already turned and began to head back to Arias when Cliff was done. He stopped. "Albel's honor won't let you die. I know him well enough to know that much."

Another soldier appeared as the four struggled to keep Cliff in their grasp and landed a hard vlow to his stomach. Cliff's knees almost buckled from the pain, his eyes watering. It was then that he realized- Palmira Plains was teeming with Vox's soldiers.

"Hey bastard," Cliff called, "hate to burst your bubble, but Albel won't come for me. He hates me, so I'm sure he'd _gladly_ see me die."

They approached a large mustard-yellow dragon stationed at the entrance of Arias. Vox gave no signal that he heard Cliff, but rather ignored him. He looked on from the side as Cliff was forced on the dragon, getting a seat behind the rider that was already on it.

iii

Albel stepped into Petery's central square, coming from the Sanmite Steppe. He took a quick glance around, until his sight landed on a table nearby. Fayt and Mirage were sitting there; Fayt had looked up from his conversation and waved at him. He took the opportunity and went over to them.

"Any clues?" Mirage asked hopefully as he took a seat.

"Nothing," Albel replied as he folded his arms, staring down at the table.

Fayt ate the last bite of a steamed bun. "We just got back from Aquios, and there's no sign of him there, either. And Maria and that Black Brigade soldier you sent with her haven't returned from Airyglyph, so no news from there yet."

"Nel and Adray said that Arias and the Kirlsa/ Aire hills are clean," said Mirage.

Fayt looked down at the second steamed bun he had bought, and found that he couldn't eat it. He pushed it toward Albel. "Here. _You_ can have it."

The Glyphian obliged by picking it up and taking a bite. "I still think this search is ridiculous-" He had barely chewed before swallowing hard and taking another bite. "- He's ashamed that he came out of the closet, and being the coward he is, he's probably in hiding until he comes to terms with himself." His eyes fell on Fayt. "At least that's _my_ opinion..." He took another bite from the bun.

"But he's also been gone since he left the tavern two days ago!" Mirage retorted. "When ever he goes off to think, we at least know where he _is_..."

"You also have to think about how strong the guy is," Fayt said thoughtfully, "It's take a whole lot of strong guys to hold him down, let alone _kidnap_ him..."

Albel stood up, leaving the only half eaten bun on the table. "Has anyone checked the Mountains of Barr or the Urssa Lave Caves?"

Mirage shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Then I'm going."

"Albel, wait." Mirage grabbed his wrist to make him turn toward her again. She looked carefully at his eyes, and noticed the red puffiness under them that indicated a complete lack of sleep. "Fayt and I will. You go to the inn and get some rest."

He jerked his arm away from her grasp. "Don't worry about my well being, woman. I thought you were so worried about that oversize worm?"

Mirage was now on her feet, already angry. "But you have to admit you're as worried as I am about him, you damn hypocrite!"

Passerby were beginning to stare at them as Albel glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Well I think you-"

"Hate to interupt your interesting arguement," Fayt cut in, "but I think we have company."

Both attentions went to the southern entrance into the town, and it was there that a man, probably and inch or two taller than Cliff, came toward them in Dragon Brigade garb. Albel's eyes fell to the rolled up parchment in the solier's belt. He came at a fast pace and stopped in front of Albel.

"I have a message for you from Lord Duke Vox," he said, getting the letter from his belt and holding it toward the Black Brigade captain.

Albel glared darkly. "Duke Vox is _dead_."

A smirk went upon the soldier's lips. "You'll find that hat assumption is incorrect." He held the parchment closer to Albel.

He snached the letter from his hand and quickly unraveled it. His eyes darted from left to right, each line making his expression darker and darker.

"What does it say?" Fayt asked meekly.

Albel had slammed the letter on the table and put the sharp edge of the Crimson Scourge against the soldier's throat in a quick flash. "_Where is he?_" he growled. He ignored the screams of terror that came from people at the sight of his sword.

The soldier lost his cool and looked down at Albel with fear clearly etched on his face. "I- I don't know!" he stammered, "It was just given to me to deliver to you! I know nothing more than that!"

The blade slid away from his throat and put in its sheath. The soldier gave a small bow bfore running in the direction that he had come from.

"_ Albel, I'm sure your friends and yourself are worried about the one you call Cliff,"_ Fayt read, "_ He's in a location I'm sure you'll have trouble finding, so any searches you conduct will be fruitless. He hasn't been cooperating much, so I cannot guarantee his safety. The only one to blame is yourself_ -What!- _because I could not imprison you- I went with the next best thing. _This is so **stupid**!" Fayt yelled.

"Keep _reading_," Mirage urged. Albel had taken to pacing about.

"_ I only write to you to put your mind to rest about his whereabouts, and for you to know that I'll get you someday and do the deed I've always longed to do. Duke Vox._" He looked up at Albel. "Do you really believe it's from him?"

Albel stopped pacing and looked at him. "Yes."

"How can you tell?" Mirage asked.

"... That 'deed' he wants to do. He's talking about killing me. No one else knows about that."

"But _why_? Why kill you? Why kill _Cliff_?"

Albel shugged. "Anything to get to me." He paused for a moment, then his hand went on the table as if to staedy himself.

Fayt and Mirage were on their feet. "Albel?"

His eyes went out of focus, his sight becoming hazy. "I-It's nothing. Go look for Cliff. The mountains..."

Mirage managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "It's okay," she said to Fayt, who was clearly ready to run for help. "He's only fainted." She noticed how Fayt looked lost. "I don't think he's really eaten anything or even slept since Cliff left. Help me get him to the inn."

END PART ONE

OVERLOOK- Part Two: Torture

"Very _brave_ of you, to come so willing," he sneered at Albel.

Cliff made a step forward, putting on a face of determination. Both Fayt and Mirage reached out and grabbed his wrists to stop him. Albel had heard gravel move, so he turned his head to look at Cliff.

"Don't you _dare_ come looking for me," he said grimly, staring right at the Klausian.

iii

"This..." said Albel, standing up and looking over at Vox, "is _nothing_. Where's the _real_ torturing? I know you want to do more than just _slap_ me..."

Vox opened the door before looking back. "We'll see if you'll say the same thing as time progresses."

iii

Albel panted, letting the cold air fill his lungs. He waited for the throbbing between his legs to die off, but found that it was taking longer than he wanted. His eyes closed as he went back to thinking. It wasn't the physical pain the soldiers inflicted to him that he _really_ wanted to go away. He felt his heart ache as well for not just lying to Vox's dogs- he had been lying to himself... And he knew it.

IXI

Things you must be thinking- Where's Cliff? (If you're stupid-) Why's Albel behaving like this? When do they find Cliff? (another if you're stupid-) Why did Albel give himself up? What does Vox do to Albel? What does Cliff do while Vox has Albel? How long does it take Albel to realize his real feelings? ... Did I getem all? XD Well, know this- Part 2 is, ohhh... five times longer than part one, and I'm not exaggerating. So you better have a lot of time on your hands.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! -bows- Thank you.


	3. Part Two: Torture

-cries- I'm so loved... I thank all my reviewers for their lovely comments. So here's your reward... Wait... Hang on... I forgot what it was. Oh yeah! -hands out cookies- XD And here's your next chapter. -bows and steps off stage-

**Summary: **After surviving from near death, Duke Vox comes back. Finding out that Albel was released, he does _anything_ to get him back to do the task he'd wanted to do- Kill. Cliff/Albel.

**Rated M** for some language, brutal torturing, and attempted rape. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any characters used in this story. I don't even own a copy of the game. XP

**Warning to Albel lovers:** -bows- I'm reallyreallyreally sorry for what I make Vox do to him. Please forgive me and don't send flames... -whimpers- I like Albel-sama, too, I swear!

Reviews will be appriciated and rewarded with a new chapter. All flames will be put in my condo's fireplace.

**Yuiitsu Kibo-** Part Two: Torture

Cliff had both hands handcuffed to a simple wooden chair that was against a stone wall. The leather of his shirt was torn on the left shoulder revealing a cut that wasn't very deep, and his right eye was blackened. He knew he could easily get himself off the chair, but the thought of the multiple guards outside his door, and then the dragons stationed at every possible exit, kept him from doing so. So he was stuck there, just glaring at Duke Vox, who was sitting in a chair directly across from him and against the opposite wall.

"I know you could quite simply just break those pitful restraints," Vox sneered, "so why don't you? Scared of a few dragons?" Getting no answer or reply, he crossed his legs and began to inspect his fingernails. "Albel went up against a dragon, did you know?" He glanced up before continuing to see if Cliff's expression had changed upon talking about the rattailled adult. It hadn't. "Oh yes, I watched. The dragon he was supposed to commune with to get him in the Dragon Brigade didn't accept him. But instead of dying like he was supposed to, his father stepped in and died instead, and Albel walked away with his left arm burned forever. Do you think it's sad?"

The Klausian had actually listened to the story with interest, since he knew Albel didn't like talking about his past, but he didn't let his expression show it. He managed to look bored. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

Vox glared at him, the phony politeness finally evaporating. "I did **not** give you permission to change the subject. And I will keep you until I think Albel has been tortured enough. Then... the _real_ torturing will begin."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" Cliff asked as Vox got up.

The Dragon Brigade captain came up and towered over him. "Why would you think _that_?"

"Why do you hate Albel?"

Vox backhanded him with his right hand, and was pleased to see the white circles on Cliff's cheek where his knuckles had made contact. "Just sit here and worry about your hyde more than his. You can _easily_ get the same fate he will if you don't shut up."

Cliff had kept his head turned until Vox turned and left. He looked around the tiny room sadly, slumping as much as he could in the chair. _Don't go looking for me... _he silently prayed, _Don't have a change of heart..._

ixi

Fayt, Mirage, and Nel stood in the doorway that led into Albel's dark room. The curtains were tightly drawn so that not even a crack of light could enter. Albel's form was covered by thick blankets on his bed as he continued to sleep.

"So he still hasn't waken up?" Nel asked quietly.

Fayt shook his head before looking over at the person of topic. "No, not since he passed out yesterday. Even if he did, I think he just rolled over and went back to sleep."

"I still think he didn't stop to take a rest the entire time he was out west looking for a sign of Cliff," said Mirage. "And you should've seen how quick he ate that half of the bun Fayt gave him. It was like he hadn't eaten anything, either." She also looked over at him. "He lost his appetite when he was talking about going to the mountains to search."

"But why would he do that to himself?" Fayt asked.

"Maybe... he cares about Cliff a lot more than he lets on," said Nel. "At least, that's what I gather from his behavior."

Mirage agreed by nodding. "I think so, too. But right now, we should let him sleep. Maria ahould be coming back today with any news from Airyglyph."

"How can I sleep when you three keep getting louder?" All three attentions went over to the bed, to see that Albel was starting to sit himself up. They went to his side.

"So you've finally waken up..." Nel commented.

Albel rubbed his eyes to get rid of the last traces of sleep. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a day," Mirage answered.

"Hm." He looked too sleepy to give any real reply.

Fayt gestured to the pitcher of water on the bedside table. "Do you want something to drink?"

He had opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sight of someone coming to a stop in the doorway. Everyone turned around to see that Maria had returned.

Her eyes landed on Albel. "How much have I missed?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Mirage smiled. "Not much. Did you find anything?"

Maria let herself in. "Yes. Two or three people noticed several dragons flying over Arias the night Cliff disappeared, heading in the direction of the Mountains of Barr."

Albel looked to Fayt. "No one's searched there, correct?"

Fayt nodded. "We wanted to wait until you were better-"

"Fool!" Albel snapped. "Dragon homeland are in those mountains, so Vox would choose there so he have the upper hand. And the triumph he always brags about was that he's the second to successfully commune with a dragon from the Urssa Lava Caves. He's _there_, no doubt about it, so why haven't-!"

"Oh shut up Albel," Mirage snapped. "We know, okay? All of us will go tomorrow, because you're **not **going aloneHello, Sophia."

Sophia had come with a tray of various foods, and proceeded inside upon seeing that Albel was awake. "I thought you'd be hungry..." she said meekly.

Albel looked away. "I'm not hungry."

Mirage turned and glared at him. "You'll **eat**, even if I have to shove it down your throat."

"You'll get sick your behavior continues," said Nel. There was almost a hint of a smile on her lips as she went on. "And then we wouldn't let you help us look for Cliff."

"Hang on a minute," said Maria, "when he said Vox, did he mean _Duke_ Vox? Didn't he die?"

Fayt watched Sophia put the tray in Albel's lap, who was looking as if he was trying to make it disappear by just glaring at it. "Apparently not. We got a note from him yesterday. He's the one that took Cliff."

"'Took Cliff'?" Maria questioned. "They'd have to _kill_ him in order to _take_ him..." Albel's chewing had slowed.

The Earthling shrugged. "He found a way. And we're gonna get him back."

A loud _Shing!_ was heard, breaking the conversation. They all looked around in a panic, but relaxed as they saw that Nel had a dagger against Albel's bare chest. He had been in the act of taking the tray off his lap, food barely touched.

"You should get your strength," said Sophia, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The Wicked One grudgingly obliged and took a bite from some bread. "_Fine_. I'll humor you people and eat. Can I eat in _privacy_?"

iii

It was a brightly lit day, even though grey clouds hid the sun. Mountains cast long dark shadows upon the ground, making many spots colder than the already cold air. There wasn't a hint of movement anywhere, not even from a single baby dragon. There was a faint but chilling wind every few minutes, making the search miserable.

Sophia rubbed the goosebumps on her arms as they came to the fork in the path. "So who goes what way?" Nel was also hugging herself, and Fayt's teeth were chattering.

"Well..." Maria said, contemplating. "Adray, Sophia, Nel, and myself will take the left, and Faty, Albel, and Mirage can take the right."

Mirage looked around. "Are there any objections?" No reply came. "All right. We'll meet back at the Crimson Blade headquarters when we're done. Is that okay, Nel?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's hurry to find Cliff and get out of this cold."

Albel, who was unphased by the cold, was the first to leave the group. The others took the hint and went on their ways, Fayt and Mirage going to catch up with the Elicoorian.

"So where do you think he is?" Fayt questioned.

The Elicoorian's quick pace never faltered. "Near the caves, no doubt."

They went on in silence. Fayt's chattering teeth eventually ceased as he concentrated more on looking around and less on the cold. Mirage gazed at everything around, looking for a tiny hint of anything that would help. Albel led them up the path, intent on getting to Barr Caves instead of looking around. The higher they went, the colder the air got, and it even seemed to get more silent.

"Don't you think there's something wron-" Mirage said to break the silence, but was cut off.

"It's unnatural," said Albel as they turned a sharp corner. They could tell from the sound of running water that a waterfall was ahead, as well as the entrance to Barr Caves.

When Albel turned the corner and looked up the path, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Both Mirage and Fayt noticed that he had stopped, and jogged up to see what he was. "What is it, Albel?" Fayt asked urgently before turning the corner himself.

Cliff was just stepping off the log that went across the little river the waterfall was making. His brised eye was now a lovely shade of purple, and his cheek was red as if he'd been recently punched or slapped. The tear on his shoulder revealed a long cut. He looked tired, and yet surprised to see them standing there. But it was the person staying close behind him that had everyone's attention.

"I had heard that you were on your way to come find me, so I decided to save you the hassle by just meeting up with you," said Duke Vox. An evil smirk went on his lips as he looked upon Albel. "It's good to see you."

Albel glared as Vox made Cliff stop before going downhill. "Likewise..."

"Why did you take Cliff?" Mirage yelled.

Vox grinned. "After being stuck in one place, in hiding, for _so_ long, I only wanted to have some fun. But I would've had _more_ fun if it had been someone _else_..." His eyes landed maliciously on Albel.

"So what would it take to get Cliff back?" Fayt asked.

It was while Albel was inspecting the Klausian's condition when their eyes met. They locked there, and Albel realized that he couldn't look away.

"Have you ever heard the term 'equivalent exchange'?" Vox said, staring at Albel (who was oblivious).

Albel finally tore his eyes away when he saw the fear rising in his features. "Fine," he said quietly.

"No!" Cliff shouted, speaking for the first time while in their presense, "Don't do it, Albel-!"

The Glyphian shot a glare at him. "**Shut** up, Cliff!" he spat. His attention went again to Vox. "Fine, only if it will free him."

Vox shoved Cliff toward them, making him almost fall. A smirk was on his face; fear was etched everywhere on Cliff's. Albel stared up the hill to go with Vox to go where ever he was to be held.

"Albel, stop!" said Fayt. Cliff had come down beside him to look on as Albel went.

The rattailed adult slowly went on, never taking his eyes off Vox. When he was close enough, Vox reached out and jerked on his wrist to hurry him up. Vox began laughing, a laugh that could haunt dreams it sounded so evilly happy.

"Very _brave_ of you, to come so willingly," he sneered at Albel.

Cliff made a step forward, putting on a face of determination. Both Fayt and Mirage reached out and grabbed his wrists to stop him. Albel had heard gravel move, so he turned his head to look at Cliff.

"Don't you _dare_ come looking for me," he said grimly, staring right at the Klausian.

Vox broke their eye contact by shoving Albel further away from them. "It's time to go. Say good bye to your friends... because you'll never see them again." His laugh echoed off the mountains surrounding them.

"I don't care what you say!" Cliff yelled as Vox pushed Albel across the log, "I'll come for you, and you'll come back alive! I promise..."

The tree watched as Vox made Albel go past the waterfall and head further up the path. Cliff fell to his knees as Albel disappeared, staring after him in disbelief.

Fayt turned to Cliff. "Are you alright? How bad are our wounds?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine..." Cliff said weakly, "but Albel won't be... He shouldn't have come for me, he wouldn't be in Vox's dirty hands if..."

Mirage put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take the blame, Cliff, beacause it's not yours to have. Come on, we need to get to Arias to check you out." Cliff didn't budge. "We'll come back for him," she said more softer, "he'll be alive when we comw, just like you promised. But we need to make sure you're okay before we go get him."

Cliff sighed as he got to his feet. "All right. He _is_ strong, and he's too stubborn to die easily... I just hope he's strong enough..."

ixi

It was completely black outside when the two dragons made silent-as-can-be landings in the back of Castle Airyglyph. No light came from anywhere inside, but rather came from the vibrant stars and crecent moon. Albel had been sat between two Dragon Brigade soldiers on one dragon, while Vox rode alone and had led the way on his.

"Is it _wise_ to be coming here?" Albel asked after Vox dismounted, "everyone still thinks you're dead."

Vox smirked at him as he watched his two subordinates hastily get Albel off the dragon. "No one will know I'm here, and no one will know that your dying corpse will be just in the dungeons. We'll be mere ghosts, only for the time being." The soldiers brought Albel toward Vox. "_I_ will supposedly come back from the dead and rise quickly to become king, while _you_ will be found in your own bed, and records will say that you had starved yourself to death, any any wounds you die with will all be caused by a great battle you had." He smiled. "Is that lie good enough, or should I make it more to your liking?" The smile faded as all he got was a glare. "Take him down and shackle him. I see he's going to be difficult. Oh, and Nox- don't worry, the fun will begin _very_ shortly..."

ixi

Cliff awoke to singing birds the next morning. Even though he had just opened his eyes, he already felt wide awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image of Vox brutally torturing Albel from his sight. Then he noticed the bandages on his bare shoulder and was thankful that it had been treated.

It was only a few minutes later when he waltzed into the briefing room, still only half dressed. At the furthest end of the long table sat Nel and Clair, still deep in quiet conversation and didn't notice him come in. Mirage and Fayt were closet to the door, and clearly looked happy to see him standing there.

"Good morning!" said Mirage, "did you sleep okay?"

The blonde took the empty seat beside Fayt while scratching the back of his head. "No. I kept having nightmares."

"I don't mean to get to business as soon as you get up, but what exactly happened while Vox had you?" Fayt asked.

"It's all right," Cliff sighed, "I was wanting to talk about it anyway." He noticed in the corner of his eye that Nel and Clair had stopped conversing and were listening. "When I left the tavern, I went to the Palmira Plains. It started raining, and he came up to me. Four of his soldiers grabbed me. You should've seen it- the entire dragon Brigade was there. I was taken to a section of the Ruins of Barr that is sealed from the rest of the ruins." He paused to think of what to say next. "He kept asking me questions- stuff about Albel. I never told him anything, so he got frustrated and liked hitting me..."

"What sort of stuff did he ask you?" said Fayt.

"Hmm..." he mumbled as he tried to remember specifically. "Like, what's Albel's weakness, where is he hiding, that sort. I was half expecting him to ask me what size underwear he wears." He smiled at his own joke, but it faded as he saw that the others didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Do you think Albel is being kept in the ruins?" Nel aske thoughtfully.

Cliff shook his head. "Vox took him further up the mountain rather than going into the caves. The dragons were up there, so he must've been taken someplace else."

"We have no clues..." Clair said sadly. "This is bad..."

Fayt stood. "Don't talk like that. We'll find him, no matter what. We found Cliff, so we'll definately find Albel." He looked down at Cliff. "Right?"

Cliff nodded. "So... While I was gone, did I miss anything?" He watched Mirage and Fayt glance at each other, and Nel looked to Mirage. "What...?"

Mirage leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands while Fayt took his seat. "All of us split up to search for you, but Albel was the only one that went alone. When we were done, we were to meet back in Peterny. Albel decided to look around the border of the Sanmite Republic, which as you know includes the Mosel Dunes."

"Okay..." Cliff said. Worry was starting to form in the back of his mind.

"He came back two days later- pretty quick, if you ask me." Fayt continued. "He came up to us, and he seemed fine. But he passed out after he received a note from Vox, telling that he had you. We think that while he was searching for the slightest clue of you, he did't eat or even rest."

"Why would he do that..." Cliff mumbled more to himself than them. He noted that deep down, a hope was rising.

"He was asleep for a good twenty four hours, and ate everything we gave him after he woke up, so I'm sure out assumption is true, " said Mirage. "But when he found out that no one had checked the mountains, he was pretty eager to go..."

Cliff's head whipped around when Fayt started talking. "We think he has feelings for you, Cliff," he said quietly, "a lot more than he'll admit to. It might explain why he gave himself up to set you free."

A silence followed, a think silence where everyone was in deep thought about what was just said.

_Feelings...? _How

"_It makes you a freak."_

_A lie... A cover up... to hide the truth..._

He slowly slide across the table, burying his head in his arms.

"Cliff?" Mirage questioned softly.

His head raised up, the traces of a faint smile on his lips. "Thanks for telling me." The four of them looked at his curiosly. After a moment, he watched Mirage smile as if she understood. "When can we start looking?"

"Tomorrow, if you wish," said Mirage.

Cliff raised from his seat. "Of course." He winked. "And I have a hunch that we'll find him alive."

ixi

Albel stared around at the wet stone walls the shackles across from him. Of course he recognized this place- it was the same exact spot he had been in only a year ago, held there for treson. He stared blankly at the wall, half wishing to know wheter it was light or dark outside, the other half wishing for his flowing hair to get off the back of his sweaty neck. Before he had been shackled to the wall, Vox had ordered his soldiers to take the bindings from his hair to "make sure he wasn't hiding anything". He estimated it to be his second night spent here, before his stomach gave an angry growl.

The heavy wooden door creaked open. Vox came striding inside like he was just appointed king. He smirked as his eyes landed on his prized prisoner. "Looking well, I see. But do you _feel_ the same as you look?"

Crimson eyes glared darkly. There was a shallow cut on his right cheek from the night before, and there was also a yellow bruise on his shirtless abdomen.

Vox shut the door behind himself. "Not going to talk? Very well." He began to slowly pace in front of Albel, never losing eye contact. "You look cold," he said, noticing the goosebumps on his body and hardened nipples. "Would you like your shirt back?" Silence. "...Fine." Pacing continued.

Albel never took his eyes off Vox. He was ready to brace himself when danger started to loom ahead. His eyes fell to Vox's waist, and noticed a long broadsword sheathed there, unlike last night. His attention went left to the most moist and dark corner, where his beloved Crimson Scourge had been thrown aside.

His attention was instantly brought back to Vox when he felt thick fingers running down his stomach. His muscles tensed.

"I asked you a questioned, Nox," Vox growled, "answer me."

Albel smirked. "Whatever the question _was_, I wouldn't answer anyway."

A hard punch landed directly where the bruise was, making his legs buckle and his face wince. "You arrogant fool," Vox spat, "you need to realize that power is completely out of your hands now, or I shall make your death longer than it has to be."

The younger adult coughed before being able to reply. "It'll take a lot to kill me, Vox..." he said weakly, "you should know that."

Vox slapped him, making his head whip to the side." How _dare_ you be sarcastic with me." He stared at Albel, pure hatred and disgust in his eyes, before turning to leave.

"This..." said Albel, standing up and looking over at Vox, "is _nothing_. Where's the _real_ torturing? I know you want to do more than just _slap_ me..."

Vox opened the door before looking back. "We'll see if you'll say the same thing as time progresses."

ixi

Cliff paced about the conference room, waiting paciently. Albel had been taken two days ago, and as each day ended, more worry weighed on his shoulders. Mirage and Fayt had given the order to start the search today, so he had been the first one ready to go. His arms were tightly crossed across his broad chest, his head down and staring at the ground.

He heard footsteps behind him at the doorway. Turning, he saw that Mirage had arrived. Her blonde hair was in a braid behind her, and a smile was on her lips.

"I thought you'd already be ready," she said as she entered the room.

Cliff had fully paused his pacing to look at her. "Ho-?"

She cut him off before he could even start. "Because I know you that well, Cliff." She waited for a reply, but only a stare came. "The way you've been acting for a while now... Staring out into space; the 'coming out of the closet' surprised me more than you'll ever know; you've paced around a lot since you got back..." Her eyes went to the ground as she got quieter. "The way you looked at him... It all adds together, Cliff." She looked back up at him. "Do you deny it?"

He stared at her wit hsad eyes. That's all he could do as she said aloud the puzzle pieces, and each one depressed him even more. Sighing, he went over and plopped down in the nearest chair. "No, I don't."

She also sat down, this time smiling again as Sophia, Nel, and Clair filed in. "You sound like you're proud of it."

"No..." he said as newcomers came and sat quietly to not disturb the ongoing conversation. "I did a lot of thinking while I was with Vox. Love isn't something that a person can just brush off or deny." His eyes went to the table. "... I'm not proud of it, but I guess it couldn't be helped, either."

Fayt cleared his throat, snapping Cliff out of his thoughts before he could drown in them. "I do hate to butt in, but we need to start this search unless we wanna find his corpse in a ditch somewhere."

Mirage stood, ready to lead. "Right. Just like we did with Cliff, we're gonna split into groups of two. It's highly unlikely that he'll be in Aquios, so I'm only sending you, Adray."

Adray nodded. "Fine by me. I'll depart right now." He disappeared from sight.

"Nel and Sophia, you check the Mosel Dunes and the surrounding area. Ask around in Surfrero while you're there to see if anyone's seen anything." She watched them leave. "Fayt, Maria, you take Kirlsa. There're some Black Brigade soldiers that've flocked here that're loyal to Albel, so I'm sure they'll gladly work with Woltar." She turned to Cliff, who was still sitting. "You're coming with me. We're going to Airyglyph."

ixi

Hunger ate mercilessly at his insides, lusting for food. Even what little saliva in his mouth seemed dry due to thirst. His lips were chapped as well. His eyes were bloodshot; he refused to sleep, in case Vox came in to sneak a beating. He could tell from the pain that even the most shallow cuts on his arm and abs were getting infected from the lack of attention and the moisture in the ait that never went away. His legs had given out from weakness only a few hours ago.

An ironic smile went on his lips at the thought of being weak. _Something I thought I could never admit to being..._

The door slammed open, Vox hurridly walking in with a deep scowl on his face. Albel instantly noticed that the broadsword wasn't hanging off his hip like the last visit. Vox's eyes landed on the Glyphian and didn't shine in glee.

"What's wrong," Albel said with a cracked voice, "someone disobey and order?"

Vox put all the strength he could into the slap that made Albel's neck crack. "How_ dare_ you be sarcatic with _me_ while in such a weak state!" A smirk formed on his face when he saw Albel flinch at the word 'weak', even though his face was lowered and bangs were covering his face. "I saw that..." he sneered. "Don't like being called _weak?_" He laughed. "You should see yourself now, Albel. Your legs have given out, you're hungry and thirsty, and all your weight is hanging off your weak arms. You look pathetic." His hand went under Albel's chin to make him tilt his head up. "I'd like for you to look at me when I'm talking to you..." He received a dark glare, but he kept his head up when the hand was taken away.

"My, such a difference..." He let the thought linger to leave his prisoner clueless. "You look at me with such distaste and hate in your eyes, but I noticed how they lit up when you saw that your friend was still alive. Lit up so much, in fact, it was if you're _more_ than just friends...

His words left a dent in Albel's mind, but he wasn't about to let that show. What're you getting at?" he growled.

Vox smirked. "It's as if you _feelings_ for a _man_, Albel." He got down and was inches away from Albel's face. "Has the great Albel the Wicked tuned _gay_, perhaps?"

Even with his foggy mind, he knew he had to choose his word lightly. There was one thing he was itching to say, but he knew it'd get him in trouble.

"I'd _never_ do such a things. Your mind plays tricks, dumb bastard."

Fury flashed across Vox's features before his knee came up and smashed Albel's. A short yell came from the Glyphian as he fought the chains to try and curl into a ball and make the pain go away. Vox laughed at his pain. "You shouldn't disrespect me... you'll pay dearly."

Albel was gasping for air as Vox left and shut the door behind himself. He strained to get his breathing under control even though the angry throb between his legs hadn't gone away. Once he was sure his enemy was gone, a smirk went on lips. It was followed by a chuckle, then a deep laugh.

"... So what if I _am_?"

ixi

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary the past few days?"

"Seen any suspicious looking dragons flying about lately?"

"Has anyone been entering and exiting the castle frequently?"

Cliff sighed angrily, running his fingers through his hair. "This is too frustrating..." he groaned, "There isn't _any_ sign of Vox here..."

Mirage paced around in front of where he was sitting on the ground. They had decided to meet up at the entrance to the waterway. "It doesn't make sense..." she mumbled as she thought aloud, chewing lightly on her thumbnail. "I was sure there'd be clue here..."

"I'm sure Vox is kepping low profile," said Cliff, looking up at her. "This 'Great Comeback' he's most likely planning is going to hit hard. People'll think he came back from the dead, so he might even become king-"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "So I thought he'd _be_ here..."

Cliff looked up to the starry sky. He stayed silent to let the both of them think. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, but it didn't calm his nerves the least bit.

"... _I_ think he _is_ here."

Mirage stopped her pacing to look down at his dreamy expression. Once staring at him, she smiled. "All right. We'll continue looking tomorrow. Maybe we should check-"

She was interupted, however, by what sounded like a phone ringing in her pocket. She took it out and pushed a button to turn it on. "Did you find anything, Maria?" She paused to listen. "Not a single clue, huh?" she said disheartedly, not looking at Cliff anymore. "I see. When you're done, get everyone to come to Airyglyph. We're sure that we'll eventually dig some stuff up... Yes, okay." She pushed a different button to cut the connection. "Maria and Fayt are coming to help, and she's going to get Albel's soldiers to get inside the castle hopefully tomorrow."

Cliff was still looking at the stars, keeping his true feelings of fear to himself.

She came and sat beside him once pocketing the phone. "We'll find him soon, and you're going to keep that promise by finding him alive. _I_ promise you that."

ixi

Albel guessed that it had been two days since Vox's last visit. He wasn't sad about it, though- he was more glad than anything. Everytime he tried to stand so all his weight wouldn't be on his arms, they merely trembled and instantly gave out. His stomach had stopped growling, but a dull pain had taken its place. The slightest sounds that came from the outside awaoke him from the light sleep he kept falling into. He stared at the opposite wall as usual with dull eyes.

_You're looking for me, aren't you maggot? You're so stupid, you'll _never_ think of looking here... Then again, probably _no_ one will... They're _all_ stupid..._

He hated how bitter his thoughts sounded, knowing that he didn't really mean it. _Cliff..._

His thoughts were interupted by the door opening. His eyes closed, bracing himself for more sneering, slapping, punching... When he opened his eyes, they widened as they fell on what was in Vox's right hand.

Vox smirked as he saw Albel's expression. He brought up his right hand to his face-level, allowing the Wicked One to look closer at the weapon. "Nice, isn't it?" he asked with his voice full of pride. "Dragon leather. It's half an inch thick _and_ wide, and five feet long." He let the whip's tail fall before cracking it off to the side. "Just _imagine_ what it'll do to your soft skin..."

Albel silently gulped, knowing what was coming. His eyes clamped shut when Vox brought the whip up to strike. His mind unconsciously recalled when he had been shot by the Vendeen, how Cliff had been the first at his side, _begging_ for him to talk or give some sign that he was _alive_-

He cried out in agony, the whip slashing across his torso. Vox's laughter filled the dungeon. "Did that _hurt_?" He laughed harder when he cracked at the weak Glyphian again, leaving a reddening X on Albel's body.

Albel weakly pulled at his restraints, his eyes watering from the pain as he panted for air. He yelled again as a stripe of sharp pain went on his right arm. _Cliff... Don't come for me... I do this so _you'_ll live..._

His body was entirely numb after the fifth whip, so he barely felt the sixth cut into his left thigh and rip his skirt. Vox's laughter had finally died out, seeing that the fun was already over. "Does it hurt, Albel the Wicked?" Vox sneered. "Is your body _numb_ from the _pain_?" He was pleased to see droplets of blood forming on the cuts he had inflicted. Albel hissed as he ran a thick, dirt covered finger down the first cut he made. The reaction made the captain laugh evilly. "Does it _sting_!" He laughed louder and louder. " 'Albel the Wicked', what a joke. It's rather 'Albel the Weak'."

Unable to feel nothing but the numbing pain, Albel felt his sight get cloudy since Vox had had his fill and left. During his entire torturing, and even now before passing out, he could only think and wish that Cliff wouldn't come to save him from this hell, in fear that he would share the same fate by just trying.

ixi

"WHAT!" Cliff yelled, making the Black Brigade soldiers in front of him wince.

"W-We're sorry, sir," stammered the person who was now in charge of the brigade due to Albel's absence. "No one in the castle has seen a single hint of Duke or Lord Nox, and the Dragon Brigade soldiers stationed at the dungeons say that nothing had been out of the ordinary-"

Cliff whipped around from his pacing in front of the entrance to the aqueducts. It startled everyone there to see such an angry fire in his usually soft blue eyes. "_Dragon _Brigade soldiers! Of _course_ they'd _lie_!" He sighed and wiped his face with his large hands. "Did you actually go down there to inspect, or did you take their word as the truth and leave?" Their silence gave him his answer.

Maria stepped forward to come between the Klausian and the now nervous three soldiers. "Cliff, calm down, it's not their fault..."

Maria and Fayt had gotten to Airyglyph the day after they had called, traveling that whole night to come as quick as possible. They had stopped in Kirlsa to round up some soldiers, but some were talking with Woltar to see if he knew anything, others were searching fruitlessly in the mines, while the rest of them were contemplating on what to do without Albel st the head of the Training Facility. A nice number of them had come the day after Maria had arrived -today- and had proceeded to monitor any Dragon Brigade activity in the castle as well as investigate.

"Um, sir?" the soldier to the furthest left inquired lightly. Cliff turned to him. "We tried to go into the dungeons, but they would not allow us to pass..."

"Why didn't you say that in the _first_ place...?" Cliff growled, resuming his pacing. "All right," he said softer, willing himself to calm down. "So if they wouldn't let you down there, then that's where Vox has hidden Albel. Right under the king's nose... Such a risk..." He stopped. "Is there _any_ way to break in?"

The third soldier, who had been silent thus far, shook his head. "No. The castle is filled top to bottom with Vox's army. Their excuse to the king for all being thereis that they're restless with the peace wit hAquaria still in place and want something to do. The king has nothing, so they're stuck."

Cliff thought for a moment longer before speaking. "All right. Thank you, you can go." He watched them bow and head down the hill before looking to Mirage, who had been leaning against the wall inside the entrance to the aqueducts. "I don't know what to do, now. I wanna just bust in there and beat Vox into a bloody pulp, but-"

"Then keep your control in check a little longer," she said softly.

His arms were folded to maintain his body heat from the cold as his pacing continued, this time slower and less tense. The three of them stayed silent, wrapped up in their thoughts. Maria took to going beside Mirage, who had her eyes closed.

"How long can a person live without food or water?" Cliff asked quietly.

Both women thought for a moment. "Two and a half weeks," Mirage answered. "But that's for a healthy person. Keep in mind that Albel _wasn't _healthy when Vox took him, so then I'd give him two weeks." Her voice went quiet and more grim. "Then take into account that Vox's torturing him most likely. I'd give him a week, a week and a half..."

Cliff stopped pacing to pull at his hair. "He's been down in that fucking dungeon for five days! His _time's_ running _out_!" His hands came down shaking, his eyes wide as he glared at the castle he was facing. "I _have_ to go get him..."

"Cliff, NO!" the girls yelled, going to stop the Klausian as he walked to go down the hill.

He pushed them gently aside. "No, I gotta go..."

At the bottom of the hill, Fayt noticed what was going on and ran up to help Mirage restrain Cliff. "Yo, wait!" he yelled, pushing Cliff back as hard as he could. "You _can't_ go making rash decisions! **Stay put!**"

"Think, Cliff," Maria said, "if Vox finds out that you're trying to break in to save Albel, then he could kill him on the spot. And you _know_ Albel- he's a fighter. He's not going to die easily. Just calm _down_..."

The blonde sighed and Fayt and Mirage let him go. "You're right..." he said, a smile starting to form on his lips, "he _won't_ go down easily... I had forgotten since I've been so worried..." He looked to his friends. "All right. We need a plan."

Mirage smiled. "That's the best thing you've said all day."

Cliff again looked coldly over at the castle he was facing. _Wait for me, Albel. I'm coming... soon._

ixi

The Elicoorian was sick of being in constant pain with his whole body numb. He was sick of being cold. He was sick of hanging there and feeling like his poor arms would pop out of their sockets. He was sick of being sleep deprived, now afraid to fall asleep and have Vox whip him for a third time.

New gashes adorned his body, opening old ones from the night before. Vox had left a few hours ago, so he was sure it was dawn by now... He was surprised he hadn't passed out afater his lashing like last time, but didn't give it a second thought. Instead, he had taken to looking down at the deep cut the Dragon Brigade general had left on his lower left leg, pretty sure it was cut to the bone.

_Damn you, Vox..._ his foggy mind conjured, his eyelids heavy, _Why can't you just kill me...? Take it all away..._

He wasn't sure of when he had closed his eyes, but forced them to open. He found himself staring at a ceiling. Looking around, the whole room was lit by a golen yellow light coming from an open window, hinting that it was either early morning or evening. He was laying in a soft bed and was covered up to his waist with a warm blanket. But the thing he had noticed before all else was what, or rather who, was beside him.

He wasn't really even laying beside Albel, but was more halfway on top of him in a protective sort of way. He was using the younger man's chest as a pillow with his right arm draped across his abs as he slept soundlessly. The light put highlights into his blonde hair and made his face glow and look more handsome.

Albel stared down at Cliff, vaguely wondering how they even ended up like this. He pushed the thought aside, taking interest in studying what he could see of the Klausian's sleeping face. He felt calm, the calmest he had been in a very long time, and his whole body was warm to the core. His right hand came up from resting on Cliff's side to unconsciously run it through silky blonde hair.

He was dimly surprised at himself for not wanting this moment to end...

"Wake UP!"

A hard blow to the stomach made Albel's eyes pop open as he coughed up blood. After he was through with his coughing fit, he spit the blood that hadn't already gotten on the ground and wasn't running down his chin at the first pair of feet he saw. He then realized that there were three pairs of feet and decided to look up.

There stood three Dragon Brigade soldiers laughing their hardest, none of which he recognized. He guessed that all three had just gotten into the brigade recently, since they looked younger than himself.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

The man in the middle, taller than the others and looking more built, controlled his laughter. "Lord Vox had been laughing baout how _pathetic_ you are and how much _fun_ it is to make you scream and inflict pain to you, but now I see why he likes coming here so much!" This made all three of them laugh some more.

Albel rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

The one to the right, who was the shortest, had bleach blonde hair and was cleanly shaven- unlike the other two. He was without a doubt the most good looking of the three. Pushing the thought aside, Albel glared as he came closer to him.

He had an evil light in his eyes and a mischivious smirk as he stopped a few inches away from Albel's hanging body. His right hand reached out, fingers lightly touching a pale thigh and going further up the slit in Albel's skirt. "Maybe we wanna have some fun..." he purred.

"Hey," called the third soldier, "your type of fun is different from ours, so ours comes first. Get back."

The blonde pouted as he backed off. "What do you want with me?" Albel inquired, feeling uneasy about the soldier that had just touched his leg. He hated to admit it, but the warm trail the man's fingers had left felt wonderful on his frozen thigh.

The middle soldier cracked his fingers, the one on the left starting to smirk. "Oh, just to have a little chat. Any wrong answers, and we make your life even more miserable."

They stared at Albel in silence, seeing if he'd respond. He instead took to summoning some strength from seemingly no where and stood on his feet. He glared at the soldier in front of him, occasionally glancing over at the blonde which made him more nervous than anything.

"You know..." said middle-soldier conversationally, "a person's baody slowly shuts down if it's not fad. I can't imagine how painful it must be for you..." Albel said nothing to this.

"We hear from Lord Vox that you're into men," said the blonde, seeming excited about that particular piece of info, "is it true?" He also got silence. "Especially that big blonde haired one that's been wondering around the city for a few days now. You like _him_ like that?"

_Cliff!_ Albel thought, instantly starting to pay attention. Of course, he wasn't about to let that show.

_"I'll come for you, and you'll come back alive! I promise..."_

He smirked "Your beloved Lord Vox is delusional. I have no such feelings for that overgrown ox. He's a mere burden on my shoulders and nothing more."

_That_ idiot_! He shouldn't _be_ here!_

All three soldiers glared at him for the insult to their captain, the one on the left being the one to come up and punch Albel in the left eye as hard as he could, making his head slam back into the stone wall. "How DARE you badmouth Lord Vox!" he yelled.

The blonde smirked as Albel attempted to open his watering eye. "But notice how he didn't deny being _gay_..." He chuckled, coming close again. "The great Black Brigade captain, Albel Nox, is gay... I thought I could only _dream_ about that..."

Albel tensed up as he felt a warm hand coming to his waist and slipping behind his back. His eyes went as wide as they could, since his left was still watering profusely and swelling, as he felt the soldier's breath on his ear.

"I can't believe _this_ is the one you've fantasized about taking so much..." commented the burly one, "he's weak and pathetic."

The blonde stopped putting butterfly kisses on Albel's neck and turned his head to glare playfully at his friends, other arm slipping around Albel's waist. "So maybe he is _now_, but he was most _excellent_ in his prime." He turned to stare lustfully at Albel, fire in his icy blue eyes. "And this is the only chance I have to fulfill my fantasies before he leaves forever..."

He wanted nothing more than to beat this kid until he begged for mercy, for his _life_, but he was stuck watching in horror as the man's eyes lidded over as his face got closer. His mind frantically for a way to keep this guy from raping his weak-enough body; the soldier's lips landed on his as his right hand came down to take his skirt off. He was only able to think of Cliff, being so close to him but unreachable...

The soldier gave a short yell as soon as the Glyphian's knee collided as hard as it could into his groin. His arms unwrapped from Albel's body so he could stumble backwards holding himself. The middle soldier came up and punched his stomach for the second time in retalliation, making him yell and cough up more blood.

Before Vox's henchmen could start yelling at him, the door cracked open, and another Dragon soldier entered halfway. "Get out of here," he said urgently, "they're snooping around again. We need you out here." He disappeared, leaving the door open.

The middle soldier left behind the blonde, hurridly leaving. The third took his time walking up to Albel, who was now back to glaring. "You'll pay for that, Nox, I assure you."

"I've done nothing wrong," Albel said hoarsly.

The soldier smirked. "You're chained to a wall for a _reason_. You're supposed to be helpless and take everything that's done to you. You violated that rule. In return, you shall feel the same pain as my **friend**!" As he yelled his last word, he kneed Albel in the nuts, making him groan in pain and lose the strength in his legs. The soldier left laughing loudly, slamming the door shut behind him.

Albel panted, letting the cold air fill his lungs. He waited for the throbbing between his legs to die off, but found that it was taking longer than he wanted. His eyes closed as he went back to thinking. It wasn't the physical pain the soldiers inflicted to him that he _really_ wanted to go away. He felt his heart ache as well for not just lying to Vox's dogs- he had been lying to himself... And he knew it.

ixi

Cliff had left Airyglyph yesterday to go meet up with the rest of the group in Kirlsa. He actually voluteered to go, wanting to have a break from seeing the castle everywhere he went, taunting him to bust in and take Albel out. He fantasized that he'd kill Vox in the process, which made him crack a smile every time it came to mind. He found it nice to be able to breathe warmer air instead of the piercing cold air in the Royal City.

He had gotten to Kirlsa the evening he had left, then endded up waiting for Sophia and Nel, who finally came long after the sun went down. Instead of heading straight back to Airyglyph, they decided to stay at the inn. Cliff had wanted to meet with Woltar to fill him in on what's been happening, but Adray talked him into staying and letting him do it instead. Adray came back a few hours later with the news that Woltar would head to the castle as soon as he could to warn the king of Vox's plans.

So here they were, entering Airyglyph the next morning. There was a light snow falling, making Cliff wish he had a coat or something to keep warm. They continued walking with the Klausian in the lead. Cliff cast a glare at the castle before going to turn onto the street the inn was on.

"Cliff!"

Cliff stopped in his tracks, backing up a srep to look down the street he just turned off of to see who had yelled at him. Fayt, along with a Black Brigade soldier, came running up tp him.

"Has Woltar come?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah," Fayt panted, coming to a stop, "and the king doesn't believe a word he's saying."

Adray cursed. "Why?" Has no one seen Vox sneaking around?"

The soldier shook his head. "_No_ one has. No soldiers of the Storm Brigade, none of the scholars, nobody. And of course _Vox's_ soldier _lie_ about everything..."

"We need someone we can trust to spy around at night and tell if he or she sees Vox..." Nel said thoughfully.

"No," said Cliff. Everyone's attention went to him. "We need a night when security'll be light, and we bust Albel out. Then find Vox and-"

"It's highly doubtful that'll happen," said Fayt. "Vox most likely knows that we're here, so he's gonna have people everywhere in the castle in case of us doing that exact thing."

"I'll keep patrol inside the castle at night," the soldier voluteered. "If security lulls for a single moment, I shall alert you first thing to get Lord Albel."

Nel nodded. "That's good. Go on ahead." Her friends looked at her quizically as the soldier left. "Look. Vox is going to beef up security since we've been combing the castle over daily, so if we lay low..."

The mere idea hit Cliff like a bag of bricks. "All right. Effective immediately. Nel, go with Fayt to go and get Albel's men out of the castle. Sophia, find Mirage and tell her what's going on. Adray, can you go to Woltar and tell him what's going on now?"

Everyone nodded and went on their ways except for Fayt, who stood there with folded arms. "What about you?"

Cliff smiled. "I haven't slept well at all since this first started, so I was hoping to catch up on a bit."

"Oh," said Fayt, "all right, I understand. See ya."

The blonde went down the street he had first intended on going down, heaving a great sigh. "Vox, you bastard... You're gonna pay for this..." he mumbled to the wind. An image from one of his many nightmares of Albel's marred, bloody body hanging in the dungeon, only a few breaths away from death, came to his mind and made him wince.

_I'm sorry, Albel... just a little longer..._

ixi

Albel had his head tilted back and was staring at the stone ceiling in boredom. He wished he could know how long he'd been chained in the dungeon, and he also vaguely wanted to know whether it was day or not. He was bored with merely thinking all the time, mostly about when Vox would show up next, what he would _do_ to him next, the clueless outside world, where Cliff was...

'_Don't you _dare_ come looking for me.'_

He instantly felt disgusted at what his last words to the Klausian had been, glaring up at the ceiling as he remembered. _It was too cruel..._

"_I don't care what you say!"_

_Great fool... He's gonna get himself _killed_... worrying about me..._ HIs head came down limply, taking to staring at the ground. _Why?_ asked a faint voice in the bcak of his mind, _Why care aboout me so much? All I ever do is try to hate him..._

Memories came floating to his mind, ones that felt like they had happened forever ago, maybe in a different lifetime. Seeing the aliens called the Vendeeni, their leader aiming something that looked extremey deadly right at Cliff. How he jumped in front of the blast without second thought, and he had been glad Cliff had been the first at his sie. Cliff always had his back in battles afterward, saving him more than once (which he had detested). How's Cliff's behavior had changed, even shutting himself up in his room to 'think'. Everytime their eyes locked, the blonde had that unreadable look in his eyes which made him not want to look away. But the time they got stuck with staring at each other right before Cliff 'came out of the closet', his eyes had looked sad, maybe even filled with-?

"_NO! Don't do it, Albel!" _he had yelled so... in _fear_...

_He was trying to tell me something..._

_Cliff broke the eye contact they held, taking a sip from his liquor and staring at the ground. "I'm gay."_

_Maybe... he said that to _me_... so I could get the hint..._

The door opened suddenly, making Albel jump and pulling him from his deep train of thought. He glared as darkly as he could as Duke Vox waltzed into the room. A smirk went on his face as he noticed Albel's black eye.

"Looks like I missed a bit while I was in hiding..." he said in a sing-song voice, "who gave you that lovely black eye?"

Albel eyed the broadsword hanging off Vox's hip, having not seen it since he had first come to this hell. "Three of your _men_ decided to give me a visit."

"Oh." Vox paced slowly in front of him, inspecting Albel's condition. "I'm sure they didn't lessen your life any, though. It would've been nice if they had..." He unsheathed his sword, bringing it up so he could inspect it. "You've been down here wasting away for seven days and nights, Nox. You're taking too long to die, and I'm wanting to just _kill_ you here and now-" He grinned maliciously, making fear freeze Albel's heart. "-but I won't." He looked over at Albel. "I'll just hurry it up a bit. Make you die painfully _slow_, just as planned-"

"They're on to you, maggot," Albel cut in. "My friends kow I'm here, and I'm sure my soldiers are here as well to back them up, and they're going to push your little army of guards aside and free me-"

Vox laughed evilly, cutting him off. "And they're going to find a lifless corpse, Albel. Heh heh, don't get your hopes up, it'll be for nothing." He came up and ran his fingernails down the Glyphian's whip-abused torso, making the wounds come open and making him wince. "Is that _painful_!" Vox laughed. His right arm came up, sword in hand. "I'll show you **real** pain!"

Albel screamed as loud as he could as the sword went into the side of his waist, barely able to hear Vox's laughter as his blood splattered onto the ground. His screaming continued as the sword slowly turned inside the wound, ripping it more to make it worse. His blood ran off the sword and down his side, staining the floor at his feet. He screamed himself hoarse, making him pant desperately for air. His sweat froze in the cold air.

"That's a fatal wound if it's left untreated..." Vox told him. He twisted the sword before finally pulling it out, watching his victim in his silent scream. "I'd give you a day, day in a half at most." He grinned. "Have a nice life, _Albel_..."

Albel was still gulping in air as Vox left laughing. He looked down to his left side with watering eyes, seeing his severed skin and the blood continuously oozing out and staining his leg and skirt. It was even painful to inhale, his boby going numb. A sob raked form his dry throat, tears falling down his cheeks from his closed eyes. _Cliff..._

"Help me..."

ixi

Cliff was staring out the window from his seat, unconsciously twirling his cup half filled with liquor and ice. From his postion in the tavern, the castle was easily in sight. He softly glared at it every time his sight landed on it, vaguely wondering where Vox was during the day. Hiding, or continuing to torture Albel in the dungeons...?

Mirage plopped down in the empty seat beside him, making him jump. "Hey," she said breathlessly, "it's working." She received a blank stare. "Security was a little lighter last night. By tomorrow night, we should be able to go get him." She watched him silently turn his head back to stare outside, a sad look in his eyes. "Cliff?" she called softly, leaning to catch his eye. "You should be _happy_... We're going to get Albel back tomorrow, and you'll be able to tell him-"

"I don't think I'll be able to," he cut in disheartedly, "He may not even be _alive_ by now. Vox might've-"

"Don't think like that," Mirage said sternly. "You had a hunch, remember, that you'd find him alive. And you _promised_ him that you get him _out_ of there alive. And his ego's to strong to let him die easily." She put her hand lightly on his arm in a comforting manner. "Give up hope only when you see he's gone, all right?"

Cliff nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so..." He turned his head to look at her. "Just wondering around all day, seeing where he is is _right **there**_, only unable to do anything aboutit without getting _killed_... It's haunting..." He went back to staring out the window. "... I can't wait to see him again. As soon as I see him, I swear I'll hold him like there's no tomorrow."

Mirage smiled. "Only if he'll let you."

The comment made him laugh. "He _better _be glad to see me, the little prick." He dug some money out from his pocket and set it on the table. "I'm going on a walk. Wanna come with me?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to continue keeping an eye on what goes on in the castle." She got up after watching Cliff do so. "Wait only a little longer, and keep believing that he's still alive down there, got it?"

Cliff winked. "Yep. I wanna just get away and out of the cold. I'm sick of being cold."

He's _probably freezing down there, too..._

Mirage nodded. "Okay, I understand."

ixi

It felt like the wound he was given was given to him years ago, but it still stung from infection. His breathing was shallow so his side wouldn't stretch from breathing and make it sear in pain. Dents were now in his metal arm from where two more of Vox's men came for a visit and kicked it in, slightly crushing the forever burned arm inside. His eyes were closed to rest them but afraid to fall asleep.

_Cliff_... he thought weakly, _Where are you? I thought you were in Airyglyph to come get me, that you knew that I'm _here..._ Heh. Or, you don't care. You're tired of me calling you a maggot and fool, always trying to look down on you, act like I'm better than you..._

_"I don't care what you say! I'll come for you, and you'll come back alive! I promise..."_

_No... Vox must have castle security tight, so he can't reach me... That _has_ to be it..._

He accidentally took a deep breath, making him gasp in pain.

_'It makes you a freak.'_

His eyes opened to see that his sight was entirely fuzzy and unable to see anything straight, his breathing going shallow again. _I don't know how much longer I can hang on, Cliff... Hurry... I know you won't give up... But if you don't make it in time-_

The wound on his side gave a violent throb. He groaned softly in pain as his eyes clamped shut.

_For everything I've done, for mainly everything I've said to you, it was all_ lies...

His voice couldn't go above a whisper and was shakey as he was sure he was saying his final words.

"I'm sorry..."

ixi

Cliff was at the entrance to the aqueducts, staring at the sky as it continued to get darker. It was a clear evening- the sky was dark orange and completely cloudless. His arms were folded; his body was tensed up.

Behind him, Nel paced around silently. Sophia was talking animatedly to Maria (who was ignoring her), saying how worried she was that this wouldn't go right, or someone witll die, or if _Albel_ was dead... Adray was already down below, talking to the guards at the gates to keep them busy so they wouldn't suspect anything that went on. Mirage had been keeping quiet and sneaking around inside the castle for two and a half days to watch and make sure security was going down, and Fayt had gone up only a little while ago to make sure their raid was still taking place tonight. They were just waiting on Fayt to give the okay...

"What if the Dragon Brigade soldiers see what we're doing and got Fayt and Mirage?" Sophia said worridly.

"**Sophia!**" Nel snapped, "Enough!"

Cliff smirked as the hill finally became silent once again. Orange was now turning into black faster in the sky, a few stars already becoming visible.

Maria silently came up beside the blonde and also stared up at the sky. "You're becoming impatient, aren't you?"

"... Yeah."

She softly smiled. "Just a little longer."

He looked down at her. "You sound like _Mirage_ when you say that."

"He's here," Nel alerted them urgently, making them look down to the city.

Fayt had just turned from a side street and was running up the road that led up to them. As he came closer, the four of them went to meet up with him, noticing that it seemed like he had run the entire way. He came to a stop at the top of the hill.

"Sorry for taking so long," he panted, "Mirage and I were working out a plan."

Maria put her hand up to stop him from talking further. "Catch your breath first."

Fayt breathed deeply so he'd stop panting, finally taking a deep breath. "Okay," he sighed. "Mirage is going to cause a distraction as soon as I get back to her. I'm going to help her with that and so are you, Sophia. Adray's already knocked out the gate guards and has gone to help her as well. Maria, you find any Black Brigade soldiers you can and tell them it's us and cover us. Nel, there's two Black soldiers waiting for you, and you're to take out any of Vox's men that stay behind in the dungeons. This should make the path clear so that Cliff can go in to get Albel and come stright back out." He watched the corners of the Klausian's mouth twitch. "Nel's party will back you up. We're to meet on the Diplo- a transporter was put by Mirage earlier at the end of the brige into the Traum Mountains. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. He reached for Sophia's hand to take her with him. "Maria, you come in a little after we do, then Nel comes in some time after that. Cliff goes in last. I gotta go."

Cliff winked, the smile now surfacing on his face. "Good luck."

They watched the two Earthlings run down the hill and disappear from sight. Nel turned to Cliff. "_You_ look happy now."

"Heh, you kiddin'? I've waited long enough to do this," he said pushing his fist into his opposite hand.

Another minute passed, and Maria began to head down the hill. "See you guys later. Good luck." She walked instead of running to give more time.

Both Cliff and Nel looked up to the castle as a burst of light emerged from the watch tower, the light making a high pitched whistle. The light was proceeded by incoherent yelling.

"What was _that_?" Nel asked.

Cliff watched the light fade, also wondering the same thing. "It sounded like a firework... But I guess we wont know until we meet up with Mirage later." He felt his nerves begin to set in. "He's right there..." he said softly, still staring at the watchtower as if something else would happen. "I wanna go in right _now_..."

Nel put her hand on his arm. "Give me five minutes. In five minutes, you can come get him. I'll make sure your path's clear for you." She cast him a light smile before running down the hill and turning down the same street everyone else had taken.

Cliff began to pace after she left, inhibiting his urge to run after her. _I'm coming. I'm coming. You'd better be _alive..._ Just hold on. Wait for me. I'll be there-_ An image of Albel, one of many that kept haunting his dreams, where the Glyphian had numerous wounds on his body, each one bleeding profusely, came to mind. His hair was down and tangled inside the deep cuts. His head was down so his long bangs covered the wound on his left temple that had a trail of blood going down his cheek, but they also his his lifeless eyes which had dry tear trails-

He graoned, shaking his head to clear it. "You're alive," he whispered, "I won't have it any other way..."

The yelling coming from the castle was barely audible, but it sounded like it was coming from the upper levels. As the sky finally turned a darker shade of black, lights in the houses below began to go out, oblivious to what was going on. Not caring if it had been five minutes, or even one minute, since Nel left, Cliff jogged down the hill.

Like Fayt had said, the two soldiers that guarded the gates were aout cold, allowing easy entrance. Continuing his desperate run, Cliff went inside the castle. Once entering, he was forced tp stop by a soldier who was making a mad dash to two other soldiers that were battling to his right. A man who looked like an elderly scholar was at the foot of the right staircase and unconscious. Storm Brigade soldiers were going in and out from the door that led to the watch tower, each one that came out running upstairs. There was yelling coming from up there about the location of the king, as well as the whereabouts of Vox.

"Get the knig out of here and continue searching for Vox! **Find him!** He's hiding _somewhere_!"

He looked over and noticed the door leading down to the dungeons was also open when a Dragon Brigade soldier came running out holding his right arm like it was broken. Cliff sprinted for it, skipping down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he was greeted by stares from the people being imprisoned in their cells, seeing who else had come down. Before he went to run some more, he noticed Nel coming toward him. Behind her, two Black Brigade soldiers were dragging some of Vox's men into a cell.

"Come on," she said breathlessly, "Albel's in the torture chamber."

She moved aside as Cliff gathered all his energy to run as fast he could to the end of the hall and turn the corner. He stopped at the closed door in front of him. He felt his breathing get shallow, thinking of how many times Vox opened this exact door to inflict pain and torture, and of how Albel just _had_ to be alive... His shaking hand reached out and jerked hard on the handle to open the door.

His heart immediately froze at the sight. Albel was hanging limply by his arms, shirtless and his hair down. Numerous long gashes were horizontally on his torso and good arm, his metal arm having a large dent in it. But what was the most worrying was the bloody hole in the Elicoorian's waist, which was the cause of his stained skirt and the dry blood on his leg and at his feet. His head was lowered, and he hadn't even stirred when the door opened.

"Albel...?" Cliff called with a weak voice, rushing inside. His eyes glanced at the Crimson Scourge lying in a dark corner and made a mental note of it as he went to tear off Albel's restraints.

Albel's eyes cracked openupon hearing his voice. "Cliff..." he whispered lightly, unable to speak.

The Klausian felt sick to his stomach upon seeing Albel's black eye and the dry blood on his chin. He carfully put an arm around his waist as the left shackle was pulled off. "Don't talk," he commanded. "It's all right now, I've got you..." The other shackle was pulled free, and Albel began to fall forward, his hair gracfully lifting off his back before Cliff caught him.

"You came..." came from Albel's lips.

Cliff was unable to keep the smile off his lips as he scooped the near-weightless man into his strong arms. "Yeah, just like I promised... Just hang in there, 'Bel. You're gonna _live_..."

"... Yeah..."

END PART TWO

OVERLOOK- Part Three: Recovery

"I figured you had waken at some point last night, since **that** great idiot-" Fayt jabbed his thumb toward Cliff, who was still holding his hand and dead to the world. "-finally went to sleep."

iii

Chuckling, Cliff broke the kiss, freeing one of Albel's wrists to pull off the Glyphian's spandex shirt. "Admit it- you liked that, and you want me. Just give in..."

"Shut up!" Albel snapped.

iii

The Glyphian sighed in annoyance. "Look, I know what you've been wanting to tell me."

Cliff's eyes lit up. "Oh _really_...?"

Albel comtinued to stare up at the ceiling rather than look at the Klausian. "... I know you have feelings for me. I'm not blind, " he said softly.

IXI

-bows- I apologize deeply from the bottom of my rotten heart for what I did to Albel! Please don't flame meeeeee! And I hope you didn't mind that it was so long- that's why I put it into parts instead of chapters. Now- there's **2** endings to this story: the actual ending, then the really silly ending that I wrote on a sugar high. You'll get the real one first, k? -winks-

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! -bows- Thank you.


	4. Part Three: Recovery

Thank you VERY much for all your LOVELY reviews people! -grin- you all really love me... -tear- So here is the part you've waited for- the END!

**Summary: **After surviving from near death, Duke Vox comes back. Finding out that Albel was released, he does _anything_ to get him back to do the task he'd wanted to do- Kill. Cliff/Albel.

**Rated M** for some language, brutal torturing, and attempted rape (and a lime). You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any characters used in this story. I don't even own a copy of the game. XP

Reviews will be appriciated and rewarded with the alternate ending. All flames will be put in my condo's fireplace.

**Yuiitsu Kibo-** Part Three: Recovery

_How many times had I called out to you? I don't remember..._

"He's been in a coma for two days now."

_I never imagined you'd be so_ warm_ when you carried me out of that hell..._

"It's already been two days?"

_I knew you'd come for me eventually. You're just like that, I guess. You probably would've come sooner, but the others must've held you back. But you _did_ come..._

"You haven't slept a wink since he's been here, Cliff, get some rest."

"No, not until he opens his eyes..."

Albel tried to open his eyes, but for some reason could not. _I'm awake, Cliff. Don't strain yourself. Both of us've been through so much because of that bastard. (Why can't I open my eyes?)_

"We're not sure about when he'll come out of it. He was at Death's door when you got him- we're amazed he's only a coma."

"He's a fighter, he won't die that easily."

_Cliff... You believe in me that much? You continue to surprise me..._

"Open you eyes, Albel... _Please_, for _me_..."

_I'm sorry... I can't. Not yet, but I will._

ixi

Cliff stared at him with puffy eyes. His hands were around Albel's right one and had been there for three days. Every few minutes, he glanced at the IVs coming out of the Glyphian's arm, then at the heart monitor that quietly beeped at each heartbeat. The clock on the table he was sitting beside indicated that everyone was probably in bed by now.

_Open your eyes..._ he silently prayed, running his thumbs over Albel's hand.

He refused to sleep while Albel was in critical condition, and even refused to leave his side. Mirage and Fayt briught him food when they came to check on Albel, but he knew they were checking on him, too. He remained oblivious to the outside world, just taking interest in looking at the younger man's black eye and completely bandaged torso or resting his eyes for a few minutes but unwilling to fall asleep. All that would run through his mind were his silent prayers that Albel would awaken, and how he would exact his revenge against Duke Vox.

He normally wasn't a person who believed in revenge, but _this_... This had gone too far.

The lights were dim so that Albel wouldn't be blinded when he woke up, but Cliff didn't care. He rested his forehead on his hands which still encased Albel's and closed his eyes.

"He'll pay for this, I swear to you. He'll never hurt you again..."

He smirked at how childish he sounded and was glad that no one could hear him. But while that held true...

"I need to tell you something..." he whispered, "something you should know. So wake up, and I'll tell you everything..."

"Hey."

His head automatically came up to respond to who had spoken, but was struck speechless upon seeing exactly who had talked. Crimson eyes stared down at him, and a smirk was on his lips. Cliff's eyes brightened tremendously.

"I'm awake now, so speak up," said Albel, his voice strong. "You know I don't like secrets." His eyes seemed to shine in the dark.

Cliff couldn't help but laugh. Once his laughter died, he smiled warmly at him. "It's good to see you awake."

Albel looked down to inspect himself. The blanket that covered him up to his chest didn't hide that his entire torso was bandaged tightly from the wounds the whip left. Freeing his hand from Cliff's grasp, he raised the blanket to see that his hip was thickly bandaged, his bloody skirt was removed and the blood was cleaned off his leg. His metal claw was nowhere to be seen, revealing his scorched left arm. He let the blanket fall and put his hand near Cliff's again.

"How long've I been out?"

The Klausian hesitated at first, but still went ahead and held Albel's hand once more. "Three days. It's midnight, so everyone's asleep. We noticed the dent on your arm, so it went to be repaired. " He watched the Elicoorian looking around the room interestedly. "You're on the Diplo. Your wounds were too serious to let you be treated by your people. You would've died..."

"I see." He looked down at Cliff, only glancing at their interlocked hands. "How long must I be stuck here?"

Cliff shrugged. "Depends on how fast you heal." He smiled once again. "Just get your rest. You've been through a lot."

Albel closed his eyes. "No, I've been through _Hell_..."

He kept his grin from surfacing when he felt Albel squeeze his hand gently. "Yeah..."

_What exactly happened to you down there? What did Vox tell you? What did you think about all that time?_

"How long was I down in the dungeon?" Albel asked with his eyes still closed.

"Ten days."

"... I should've died."

"No." Cliff squeezed Albel's hand. "You shouldn't have been down there in the first place. _Vox_ should've been dead, not you."

_I don't know what I would've done if I found you dead..._

Albel's eyes opened to glare softly at the ceiling. "Where is he?"

"No one knows. He went into hiding when he figured out what we were doing," Cliff answered sadly. He watched his eyes close again, wondering what he was thinking about. His eyes fell to stare at their hands.

_He's _letting_ me hold his hand..._

"Cliff... Were you afraid?"

Cliff looked at him in surprise, but found that his eyes were still closed. "... Yeah."

Albel opened his eyes and smirked. "Coward. You should've known I would _never_ allow myself to die at the hands of that bastard."

The blonde chuckled. "Yep, shoulda known. How silly of me."

_He sounds more like himself now. I'm glad._

"Get some sleep, Albel. You'll need more to recuperate."

Albel obliged. "You should get some too, oversize worm. You look like you need it."

Smiling, Cliff laid his head down by their still intertwined hands and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally come. This time, he was sure no nightmares were going to haunt him.

ixi

Albel opened his eyes again sometime later. The lights were brighter than they had been the first time he had awoken, making him squint to let his eyes adjust.

"Hey, Albel. Good to see you're awake."

He looked over, and saw Fayt standing by his side- the side Cliff wasn't on-, checking his IVs. He stared silently at the bluenette, think of how Cliff had said the same thing only a lot more happier.

"I figured you had waken at some point last night, since **that** great idiot-" Fayt jabbed his thumb toward Cliff, who was still holding his hand and dead to the world. "-finally went to sleep."

He looked down at the Klausian's sleeping face, remembering hearing him say that he wouldn't sleep until he woke up. He continued to stare at his handsome face, choosing to keep silent.

"He was really worried, you know," Fayt continued, going past the closed curtains and taking some partially dead flowers out of their vase and putting them in the trash can. "He'd had a hard time sleeping or concentrating on anything while Vox had you, then he didn't sleep at _all_ and wouldn't leave this room until you woke up..."

"I know."

Fayt turned, a faint smile on his lips. "Really? But do you know_ everything?_" He received a glare, making his smile more noticeable. "You need to eat something. I'll go get you some food." He strolled out casually, the electronic door closing behind him.

Albel's attention went back to the sleeping blonde at his side. _You _are_ a great fool... You know that, right?_ He felt an urge to run his hand through Cliff's soft looking hair, but feared that he'd wake up if he freed his hand.

_I'm awake now. Tell me what you're hiding._ He smirked._ I know more than you think, Fayt. Just think about how much time _I_ had to think. I've pieced things together- you can't surprise me... I think._ He held Cliff's hand tighter, remembering the dream he had just waken from. It had been about Vox breaking in and taking him away to deal a final, killing blow.

_(Don't leave my side, not yet...)_

Fayt came back in once the door automatically opened for him, a tray full of steamy fod in his hands. "Can you free your hand so you can eat?"

Taking a deep breath, he carefully began to slip his fingers out of Cliff's grasp as Fayt came to his side again. He paused when he noticed Cliff's eyebrows come closer together as if annoyed. Going slower, Albel finally got his hand free.

"Cliff'll see if you don't eat it all," Fayt warned as he sat the tray on the Glyphian's lap once he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "And he'll be awfully disappointed if you don't..."

Albel glared at him once he backed up. "I don't give a damn."

Fayt shrugged. "Okay. Whatever." He left once again.

Albel stared down at the strange looking food- red soup, toasted yellow bread, and some other things that looked like they could be fruit. He glanced over at Cliff again.

_I've changed, haven't I... ? _He scowled. _I'm becoming weak..._

"It's all right..." Cliff mumbled in his sleep.

Still scowling, Albel picked up his bowl of soup and began to drink it.

iii

He opened his eyes to find himself looking toward the foot of the bed that he was laying on. He immediately recognized it to be inside his bedroom in Airyglyph Castle, and he was propped up on some soft pillows. His eyes were fixed on the blonde haired man peeling off a black leather shirt off his well-formed muscles. He turned and looked at him, a look in his eyes that he had never seen before...

Cliff crawled on top of him with a smirk, and Albel shrunk to be lying down completely. He glared up at the Klausian. "What the **hell** do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

He grinned before kissing under the younger man's jaw. "It shouldn't be hard to figure out..."

"No," Albel protested, going to attempt to push him off. Cliff's grin grew as he tried, easily taking Albel's hands off his chest and pinning his wrists to the bed. "No, get _off_ me, " Albel protested louder. Cliff dipped down and licked at his left ear, making him try to squirm out of his grasp. "GET OFF M-!"

He was cut off by Cliff gliding in and engaging in a french kiss. Albel continued squirming, pulling at his arms to get them free but to no prevail. He grunted as he flailed about, feeling himself slowly get weaker. It was when he felt Cliff take advantage of his spread legs and place a knee right against his testicles that he moaned, his back arching.

Chuckling, Cliff broke the kiss, freeing one of Albel's wrists to pull off the Glyphian's spandex shirt. "Admit it- you like that, and you want me. Just give in..."

"Shut up!" Albel snapped.

His yell was followed by a loud moan from Cliff slipping his free hand under his skirt and lightly rubbing at his erection. "No, _you_ hush,"Cliff said as he sat up, finally freeing his other wrist. Albel trembled instead of continuing to try and get away as he watched with horrified eyes as Cliff took his shirt off.

"Let me give you what both of us want."

Albel awoke with a jolt, automatically sitting up. He regretted the action when he felt some of his wounds open, including the one on his side, making his groan in pain and carefully lay back down. He panted quietly as he glared at the ceiling.

_Stupid dream. How could I _ever_ dream such a thing? I'd never-_

He looked down to his right when he realized he was clutching sheets rather than a hand, and noticed that Cliff wasn't there. Disappointment floated through his mind but he pushed it away.

_Where could that giant oaf be? I thought he wouldn't leave me..._

_"He'll pay for this, I swear to you. He'll never hurt you again..."_

He heard the door open, and he watched Mirage walk inside. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She smiled when she noticed his dark glare. "Sorry. Cliff told me to call you that."

His eyes followed her as she went over and opened the curtains. The now-open window revealed that the Diplo had landed in a forest- most likely the Duggus Forest-, seeing the many trees. "Where exactly is he?" he asked.

Mirage came over and pulled the blanket back up to his chest, since it had fallen to his lap when he sat up. "I'm not sure. He only said that he had some business to take care of, and that he'd be back as soon as possible." She went to replace one of the IVs.

Albel continued to stare at her. "He went after _him_, didn't he?" he asked quietly.

"...Yeah, I think so." She didn't look at him until the bag was replaced with a new one. "And since it looks like you tried sitting up, your bandages need changed. But after you eat something first. I'll be right back." She left.

He stared up at the ceiling. "You great fool..." he whispered. He first imagined the Klausian beating Vox into a bloody pulp, but then thought of how _he_ wanted that pleasure, and regretted being weak.

_But it's _his_ fault I'm like this... _ He smirked. _I hope he begs for mercy, Cliff, because I'm sure you won't even consider giving it to him... _The back of his mind whispered- _(For me...)_

"You really _are_ stupid... Oversized worm..."

iii

When he awoke again, he could tell from the sounds coming from outside that it was morning again. Still feeling sleepy, he decided to keep his eyes closed to go back to sleep. But sensing that he was being watched wouldn't allow him to do so. Albel opened his eyes and looked at the person once again sitting at his side.

"I've got a present for you," Cliff said softly with a smile. He bent over to the side to retrieve something that was on the floor. When he came back up, he placed a very familiar sword in Albel's lap.

Albel's eyes widened, amazed at himself for totally forgetting about his beloved katana. "Help me sit up," he commanded.

Cliff placed his left arm against Albel's back to help him push himself up. His pushing ceased when he noticed him wince, but was able to sit up nevertheless.

The Elicoorian carefully unsheathed his treasure. His eyes scanned every detail of it, lightly placing his fingers on the flat part of the blade. He was pleased with the shine it gave off and that the blade hadn't dulled. It looked just as it did when it was torn from his side and thrown into the dungeon's darkest corner. It was while inspecting the handle when he decided to ask, "Why were you in the castle?"

"I was in the area, so I went and picked it up while I was there. I thought you'd be happy to have it back."

Albel sheathed the Crimson Scourge with his eyes closed. "I could've gotten it myself. So-" His eyes opened to look darkly at Cliff. "-is he dead?"

Cliff stared at him impassively. "You knew where I went, huh?" He received silence and a blank stare. "Yeah, Vox really _is_ dead now... How'd you know? I didn't tell anyone-"

"Just a guess."

"I see..." Cliff eyes fell to Albel's torso, and an idea went through his mind. "When were you bandages last changed?"

Albel glared. "I don't need _you_ changing them. They can wait."

Cliff rolled his eyes, turning to the bedside table beside him and opening the drawer where the bandages and ointments were being kept. "No they can't if they're to heal properly, so you're gonna let me."

The Glyphian mumbled a few curses but allowed him to unwind the bandages around his body. He looked down to watch his wounds slowly show themselves. Most of the marks Vox left with the whip were about half healed, but there were three dark, long streaks that were still scabbed over and painful- two making an X, intersecting on the left side of his chest, the third going from his naval to his right hip. He was snapped out from his inspection when Cliff put his fingers on his chest and tried pushing him down.

"What're you doing?" he snapped.

Cliff unscrewed the cap to the ointment that was a light pain killer and quickened the healing. "You need to be flat so I can put this on. You should know this..."

He continued glaring at the blonde until the ointment was being spread onto his cuts. The cooling effect of the gel, then the warmth from Cliff's hand, relaxed him beyond all reason, forcing him to close his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

The question made Albel open his eyes. "What?"

Cliff kept his eyes on Albel's body, watching his hand rub the ointment in. "What exactly happened to you down in the dungeon...?" He looked over at Albel with a sad cerulean eye. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

Albel was stunned by how sad that eye was, thinking that he had never seen them like that before. He took a moment to think of how to put it as he felt Cliff take the bandage off his right bicep.

"He only punched and slapped me at first," he began. "He liked to gloat that it would get worse over time and that I shouldn't be so arrogant and cocky." He stared at the ceiling as he told what happened. The memory of the visit where Vox accused him of being gay floated to mind, but decided to keep that to himself. "He didn't come everyday, so he probably stayed in hiding when he wasn't with me. After a few days I think, he brought in a whip and used that for two or three visits. After the last whipping and he left, three of his soldiers came in a decided to see why Vox liked coming so much. One punched me in the eye for insulting Vox, another punched me for keeping the third soldier from raping me-"

Cliff stopped rubbing ointment onto the partially healed scatch on his arm, anger immediately flashing onto his face. "A soldier tried to _rape _you!"

Albel looked down, surprised at his reaction. _He _does_ care..._ "Yeah, but he didn't get anywhere. Don't worry about it," he added to ease Cliff's worry. He flipped onto his right side to allow access to the wound on his opposite side. He continued as Cliff carefully took the thick bandage off the worst wound. "About a day after they left, Vox came and said that I was taking too long to die and stabbed me, saying that it was a fatal wound and that I only had a day left to live. He never came back, but another one of his dogs came and kicked in my arm." He was glad when he finished when he did since he had to bite his tongue to fight the urge to moan when Cliff put the gel on his side, which had been gently throbbing since he sat up.

"Hearing about what he did to you, he deserved something worse than what I gave him..." Cliff said grimly, taping fresh gauze onto Albel's waist.

Albel smirked, his head being held up by his right hand. "He actually called me 'Albel the Weak' once... _He_ was the weak one if he was beaten by a maggot like _you_..."

Cliff looked at him with a soft smile. Both smirk and smile slowly faded once their eyes locked and wouldn't move off the other's.

The door opened, snapping them from their brief trance. Albel rolled over onto his back as both watched a male doctor clad in a trademark white coat come in. His brown eyes landed on Albel's body, noticing the absence of many of the bandages. "It's good to see that your wounds have been treated for the day," he said. "I actually came here to do that, so I guess this visit will be short." He turned to Cliff. "How are his stitches?"

"They're okay. It looks like they can come out soon. And since he's almost healed everywhere else, I wasn't gonna put on any more bandages."

The doctor nodded, jotting notes onto a clipboard he'd brought with him. "Yes, that's fine, but his chest and abdomen should stay wrapped for a few more days. And how're you feeling?" he asked Albel.

"I wanna get _out_ of here," he said coldly.

"No pain anywhere or anything?" he asked, taking more notes. He glanced up to notice his silent glare. "All right," he finished. "You should be able to leave in two or three days. The stitches will be taken out tomorrow, and we'll decide things after that." Giving a small bow, he left.

Albel looked down at Cliff. "How many stitches are there?"

"A hundred and seventy three," Cliff answered, staring at the light grey blanket covering Albel's legs.

Albel glared at the Klausian. "_What_...?"

A smile slowly creeped onto his handsome face. "You were injured on you leg, too..." He glanced over to see Albel's expression and saw that his eyes had widened. "You have to let me get to it..."

His glare darkened as he moved the blanket off his left leg, conscious of how high up his thigh one of the wounds was. He was careful not to expose his purple bikini underwear as Cliff went to work to get the bandage off his calf. That was taken care of quickly enough, then Cliff went for the injury on his thigh. He hoped that his blushing was light and barely noticable as he saw Cliff's amused expression.

_He's _enjoying _this..._ He became nervous when the blonde started rubbing ointment on. _He better not go any higher..._ He felt the hand slowly make its way up his leg. His muscles tensed as he felt the blanket slightly move from Cliff's fingertips brushing against it. Before he could yell and push the hand away, Cliff was finished and screwed the cap back onto the ointment bottle.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Cliff beamed. "Besides, it's not like I was going for your nuts or anything..."

Albel scowled. "Whatever. Leave me alone now."

Cliff put the supplies into their drawer and closed it. "All right," he sighed. "But you _know_ I'm gonna be back..." He stared down at Albel, who had covered his leg back up and gingerly turned over onto his left so his back would be to the Klausian. He turned and left silently.

The Elicoorian put his blackened arm under the pillow, his right hand running over the sheath of the Crimson Scouge that had never left his side.

_Just a little longer of being stuck here, being _forced_ to endure his stares and words... _He realized there was no venom in his thought and became annoyed with himself. _I shouldn't be _happy_ with this arrngement, since it's _Vox_'s fault I'm like this... I'm _sick_ of having to look at that overgrown ox everytime I wake, and listen to his pointless drabble... (Not really...) I could get up and walk around if I wanted, just to get away from _him_... (Not _really He growled at the voice in the back of his head, getting annoyed wit the truth that he was trying to stomp out.

'_I'm sorry...'_

He yelled and threw one of the pillows under his head across the room angrily, making it hit the wall and bounce to the floor. "I will NOT give in to such a weak emotion!"

Albel's head went back down to his remaining pillow when he heard footsteps. The door slid open; he closed his eyes to feign sleep. "Albel? You asleep?" he heard Cliff question. The smell of food came to his nose but ignored it. He sensed Cliff set the full tray of food on the bedside table before taking his usual seat in the chair at his side.

"Darn... I was hoping to tell you something, too..." Cliff whispered before sighing, "I guess it'll just have to wait a little longer..."

Curiosity and longing ate at Albel's insides. He wanted to hear Cliff tell him the thing he'd been wanting to say, his deep secret, his true feelings...

But deep down, he was afriad to hear it. He knew that he'd give in to those words, and his internal struggle of stomping out his own feelings would be in vain.

Because of that fear, Albel stayed put to not reveal that he was awake. He'd rather be angry at himself briefly rather than give in to a weakening emotion and hate himself endlessly.

iii

He knew he had slept at least an hour or two before waking. He could tell from the dull throb in his side that had yet to go away that his stitches were gone. He knew the Klausian was at his side before he even opened his eyes- Cliff was there when he closed his eyes, so without a doubt he'd be there when they opened.

_How am I able to fall asleep with _him_ watching me like a hawk? (At least it's _him_ and not anyone else...)_

"You haven't even _moved_ since I went to sleep-" Albel's eyes opened and landed on- as he guessed- Cliff. "-have you?"

Cliff smiled. "Yep, you got me. How're you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered stiffly.

"That's good." Albel closed his eyes again so he wouldn't stare at the person speaking. "The doctor said that he doesn't want you moving around yet, since your wound's freshly open, so it's gonna have a lot of discharge. Maybe you can tomorrow or the day after.

"So be it."

Cliff huffed. "What's _your_ problem?"

Albel stared up at the ceiling. You're_ always here..._

"I wanna get out of here."

The blonde sighed. "The doctor said the earliest you can leave is the day after tomorrow. Sorry."

Albel attempted to ball his right hand into a fist, probably to grasp some sheets in the process, but ended up squeezing Cliff's hand instead. He mentally cursed and growled. _Big oaf, always needing to hold my fucking_ hand_. What a baby..._

The Glyphian sighed in annoyance. "Look, I know what you've been wanting to tell me."

Cliff's eyes lit up. "Oh _really_...?"

Albel continued to stare up at the ceiling rather than look at the Klausian. "... I know you have feelings for me. I'm not blind," he said softly.

Cliff smiled. "You know that, huh? ... Huh... I hope you don't mind..."

"... I'll think about it." A part of his mind protested, but he pushed it away.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Cliff's expression brightened. "That's okay..."

A content silence followed; Albel fought the urge to either glance at Cliff (who was staring) or pick up his sword and chuck it at him.

"I keep forgetting to tell you," Cliff said to break the silence, "your arm's fixed. If you want, I can go get-"

Albel closed his eyes. "There's no need. I'll get it myself when I get out of here."

"All right."

More silence came between them. Albel tried to think of something to say, but he kept pulling a blank. He again wanted to throw his sword at Cliff, hoping _that_ would make the silence less tense, but decided not to. He instead took to concentrating on the warmth in his right hand and felt strangely comforted.

"Albel?" This made said person open his eyes to look at Cliff. He was staring at their hands. "What did you think about... while you were in the dungeon?" he asked softly.

_(You...) _he automatically thought, but pushed it aside. _I can't say _that...

"About how stupid you were being for wanting to save me," he eventually said.

A soft smile graced Cliff's lips. "So you thought about me, huh?"

Albel glared. "Not like _that_, so don't get any ideas." He remembered the dream he had had in the dungeon, the one where he had been in bed with the Klausian at his side and inwardly winced. "You jump to ludicrous conclusions way too quickly, oversized worm." He realized his voice had lacked its usual venom and mentally cursed himself.

The fabric at their hands tightened, the weight there increasing on the mattress. The Elicoorian guessed Cliff had laid his head down and didn't think twice about it.

"Take all the time you need, Albel..."

iii

It was two days after the stitches were taken out. He was turned onto his right side so the doctor could properly dress his wound for the last time. The ointment was smeared on, making it sting a little, and a thinner gauze was taped on. The bandage around his torso was now gone. Albel watched the doctor's ministrations lazily, wondering why Cliff hadn't been in his room once all morning.

_Maybe he got sick of sleeping in here for the past eleven days and wanted to sleep in his _own_ bed..._

_(Or he's leaving me alone so I can "think") _He almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

The last piece of medical tape was put in place. The doctor looked at him with a smile. "I'm sure you're glad to be getting out of here, huh?"

Albel sat up as the doctor left the chair by his side. "Yeah..."

The doctor wrote a few things on his clipboard. "I'm going to prescribe to you some pain killers to ease any pain you have. The wound's only half healed, so you'll have to take it easy for a while longer. If you have any questions, I'm sure Cliff'll be able to answer them."

"All right," He looked down to inspect himself. Most of the cuts were completely healed, some of the deeper ones still a little dark and noticeable. He knew the X on his chest and the cut by his naval were going to scar when they fully healed, and of course the gash in his side was going to scar as well. He looked up at the doctor. "Do... you know where Cliff is?" He had tried not to sound too curious.

"Cliff? Oh, I'm not sure. I don't think _anyone_'s seen him this morning. It's a little surprising..." He finished his note taking. "Everyone'll be by to bring you some clothes and get you out of here. Maybe even Cliff'll show..." With his last thought still lingering, he left.

Albel looked around the room he'd been stuck in for a week and a half, and wasn't the least bit sad to finally be leaving. To be able to walk on his own, on his planet, to actually see the sun...

_And get away from _him...

The noise of the electronic door opening snapped him from his thoughts. He instantly glared at who walked in.

"I hear you're getting out today," said Cliff, "so I took the liberty of getting you some clothes." He came over and laid the light beige bundle in his arms on the bad at Albel's feet.

"And that took you _all **morning**_!"

Cliff began to smirk. "Why, miss me?"

Albel mentally growled and mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Why would I 'miss' the presence of a maggot like _you_?" He glanced around and noticed a roll of bandage still on the bedside table. "I need you to do something, since you're the only one here and I can't do it myself," he said, staring at the roll.

"What?" Cliff came closer.

Albel grabbed the roll. "Bind my hair back- the way it used to be." He glared warningly at the blonde. "And don't do anything funny, or I swear I'll kill you on the spot and feel no remorse. Can I trust you with such a simple task?"

Cliff took the roll. "Yeah, I guess so." He waited for Albel to move up so he could sit behind him to work, but instead got glared out. He rolled his eyes. "All right, I got it..."

The Glyphian scooted forward to give Cliff room, but Cliff still didn't sit. "_Well...?_"

"I'm gonna go get a brush. Your hair's probably tangled, so it'll be hard to put back." He left.

Albel rolled his eyes. _It's not that big of a _deal_... This is so _gay

Cliff returned a minute later, a red handled brush in hand. "All right," he sighed. He walk over and took a seat against the headboard, moving the pillows aside. Gently pulling the dark hair from under Albel, his eyes went downward. He smirked knowing Albel didn't see him.

The brush went through the flowing hair, only snagging on tiny tangles that were immediately fixed. Cliff repeated the action, then again. "Your hair's pretty when it's down..." Cliff commented quietly.

Albel turned his head to glare back at him. "I don't care, just get it done so I can leave."

Cliff ran the brush through again, staring at the shiny strands. He snapped himself out of his trance and unraveled a few feet of bandage. Parting the hair in half, he took one side and started near his scalp, carefully winding the bandage around it to bind it. "It isn't too tight, is it?"

"... No."

The Klausian swallowed, longing to just keep Albel's hair down the way he liked it and put his arms around his slender body to pull him back and feel his warmth. He then daydreamed that Albel would squirm and wiggle in protest, and his mouth would be taken over by a passionate kiss to make his fighting cease...

By the time he pulled himself back to reality, he was finished binding the second rattail. He noticed how Albel had slowly relaxed, going from his back being rigid and straight to less tense and almost slouching. He almost smirked at the control he'd had, which brought him back to his daydream. It lasted only briefly, since Albel pulled the blanket off his legs and got up to get dressed.

"Thanks," he said stiffly.

Cliff eyes scanned his almost nude body, thinking how the new scars only added to his beauty. "You're welcome," he replied. He wanted to look away so Albel wouldn't notice his stare, but found that he couldn't.

The loose pants were the first to be put on, Albel tying it at his hips. He slipped the sleeveless matching shirt over his head, and it came down to his naval. Once sitting on the bed, he put his shoes on. The fabric was close to being see through, so his skin was easily visible underneath. He finally looked over at Cliff. "Having _fun_ watching me dress?"

Cliff forced his eyes to look down. "Sorry..." he apologized quietly, trying to force down his urge to just lean forward a few feet and kiss the Elicoorian. He got to his feet, eyes still on the floor. "Everyone's gonna come by and escort you back to Airyglyph. You can pick your arm up at the workshop, then the king's waiting for a meeting with you. Your soldiers'll be by you while you're in the castle in case one of Vox's dogs decide to exact revenge." He cast a glance at Albel to see his expression, and for the second time he saw it unreadable. Without exchanging another word, he left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned on the wall to the left of it. He looked up to the well-lit ceiling as he sighed. _I gotta keep control just a little longer..._

ixi

It was a dark starless night due to the thick clouds. The rain came relentlessly, instantly soaking whatever was left in the open. Unlike the usual nights in Peterny, it was like a ghost town. Not a single person was hanging around in any of the streets, and whoever had to go out darted quickly to their destination. The only thing that could be heard was rain smacking buildings and pavement. Cliff was the only one waling through the square casually, his head down to keep the rain from dripping into his eyes.

He felt that the rain was so far the only thing able to relax him. He'd been in a constant state of stress, worry, and fatigue for three and a half weeks, and was still unable to fully calm down even though things were back to normal. Albel had been out and free for a day and a half, and his usual sour attitude had fully returned; Maria and Mirage had left earlier that day to be back on the Diplo and do Quark business; Adray immediately went back to doing errands for the queen; Woltar went back to his usual place in Kirlsa; the king was back in his castle with no worries about getting assassinated. The only person who still couldn't relax was himself, and he couldn't figure out why...

As a celebration to things returning to normal, Fayt set up tonight as a night where everyone came to the tavern and finally have a good time. Cliff was sure he'd be the last to arrive, seeing as they headed over two hours ago.

He opened the door to the tavern and stepped inside. Fayt, Albel, Nel, Sophia, and Adray sat at the two tables closest to the door, while other people sat near the back or were talking with the bartender. Everyone's eyes went on him when he slammed the door and brushed the wet hair off his forehead.

"You're **late**!" Sophia announced. She was sitting by Fayt, and Nel was sitting across from her. Adray was sitting in a chair taken from the table Albel was sitting alone at and was close to Nel.

"We thought you weren't gonna come!" Fayt said happily. "Come on in!"

Cliff took an empty seat at the table Albel was at. The Glyphian had stared at him until he sat down, at which he decided to drain his glass. "Yeah, well, sorry about that..." he said, brushing some water off his leather shirt. The bartender came up and gave him a glass of what he ususally ordered and nodded his thanks. "So, have I missed anything?"

"Not really," said Nel, "except Albel's said next to nothing and is drinking like a fish..."

Albel glared at her as everyone else smiled. "And why would _you_ care, woman? I'm allowed to do whatever I please." He took the newly filled glass from the bartender and immediately drank half of it.

You shouldn't drink so much at once," Cliff warned, "you'll get drunk quicker, and the hangover you'll get'll be a real bitch."

The Glyphian turned to him, looking as if he was going to say something but thought better of it. Instead of taking to glaring, he stared down into his liquor.

"So!" said Cliff, "what're we gonna do _now_ for some excitement? I mean, we can't just sit around and be _normal_, since that'll drive us crazy..."

Sophia grinned and held her glass of liquor in the air. "Get drunk!"

"Hear hear!" Adray agreed, tapping his glass against Sophia's before both of them finished off what was in them in one gulp.

Fayt raised his hand like Sophia had done with her glass; the light blush across his cheeks clearly indicated that he was already thoroughly drunk. "I'm gonna turn **gay** for a whole **week**!" he announced proudly. Everyone in the entire tavern stared at him. "I just wanna see how guys can stand sleeping with other guys... Sorta sounds like fun, actually!" Fayt laughed.

Nel reached over the table and took away Fayt's full glass of beer. "All right, time for you to give it a break before you actually do something stupid..."

Sophia turned to Cliff and Albel. "So, uh-" She leaned forward so they could hear her whisper. "-you two... you know... _dating_ yet?"

Both men looked at each other for a second. Cliff's lips curled into a smile before turning to Sophia. "No... but I'd _like_ to..."

Albel got up from his seat. "Don't be ridiculous..." he mumbled before walking away and out the door, everyone watching him as he went.

Sophia turned to Cliff again once the door shut and Albel was gone. "Well, _I _think you should go follow him right now and make it official."

Just the idea almost made Cliff grin. "Yeah..." He finished his drink and got up. "Nel, Adray, I trust you'll be able to handle these two. I've... gotta go."

The rain had lessened from earlier, now almost being a drizzle. He glanced both ways down the dimly lit street and didn't see any sign of the Glyphian. He began to head toward the square, deciding to look down the short alleyway between the tavern and the next house over. There, just walking into the shadows where he couldn't been seen any longer.

"Albel!" Cliff called, but got no response. Albel hadn't even stopped. He went in after him.

When he came into sight again, Albel stopped and leaned his back onto the cold brick of the tavern. His right hand came up to cover his face as he closed his eyes. As Cliff came closer, he further inspected the younger man. He was back in his usual purple attire- spandex shirt and skirt with the killer slit. His metal claw was still missing, but his thick metal collar was back in place. To Cliff, as Albel stood there, he almost looked exhausted.

"Hey..." Cliff said, coming to a stop in front of the Elicoorian, "you okay?"

Albel opened his eyes, one looking through his fingers. "Leave me alone."

The Klausian stood his ground. "Why?" He began to smirk. "Afraid you might do something?"

His hand fell to his side as he glared at him. They held eye contact for several seconds before Albel went to walk away. "This is absurd..."

Cliff put his hand against the wall under Albel's arm before he could move. To make sure he stayed put, he put his other hand under his other arm to trap him there. He stared at him in silence.

Albel glared at him. "What do you think you're **doing**?" he said angrily. Receiving silence, he turned his head to the left, looking at him with a single crimson eye. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" he spat.

_Yeah... And I'm about to finally lose my control and do just that._

"What makes you think I want to be like you- a freak?"

_He's lying to himself..._

"I have no intention of joining you." He turned his head to fully glare at Cliff. "And I never will."

_It's time to snap him out of denial._

Cliff leaned in, not caring that Albel's eyes widened and his body tensed up. He didn't hesitate to close the distance between them. It wasn't even two seconds in and Cliff wormed his tongue into Albel's mouth, his kiss relentless. He felt Albel's hands grip his hips as hard as he could, moaning as it continued. The blonde took a step closer to make his body be right against the smaller one. As the kiss progressed, the hands on his hips slid up and landed on his shoulder blades to hug him close. It was a few seconds after Albel emitted a tiny whimper when Cliff took the other's lower lip into his mouth to close and end the kiss.

He watched Albel open his eyes and let them focus. It didn't take long for those eyes to widen in horror as he realized what had just happened. Still panting lightly, he brought his arms back to his sides and pushed through Cliff's to walk away.

Cliff stared after him, watching his fast walking slow as he got closer to the street. He felt some satisfaction, now that that was finally off his chest, but he also felt sad to see him just walking away. _Albel..._

Albel stopped when he reached the street and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" he called.

Smiling, Cliff went to catch up as Albel went on ahead to the square, vaguely wondering when it had stopped raining. When he turned the corner, he jogged the last few feet to come to Albel's left side. Since it looked more inviting than ever, he took Albel's hand into his.

They walked on, entering the silent square. It was Albel who broke that silence. "Are... all people from your planet... good, uh...?"

Cliff smirked. "Kissers?" Albel turned his head to try to hide his blushing- didn't work. "Yeah, we're pretty much good at _every_thing..." Albel's head whipped around to stare at him, and he winked to get his point across. This made him blush darker and look to the ground.

He heard Cliff chuckle, making him look over at him again. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

"I just find it amazing..." said Cliff, still smiling, "Albel the Wicked actually has a heart."

Albel growled and looked down at the ground again. "You're delusional..."

"... Albel?"

Said person looked over at Cliff. "What is it now?"

"Hey, don't get snappy with _me_..." Cliff said smuggly. "Keep in mind where you're going and who you're going with."

Albel blushed again and looked away. " ...What?"

"I love you."

Albel cringed, still unable to look at him. "Fucking maggot..." he mumbled.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you, too'"

END

My only complaint about this story is that I think I got them WAY too OOC at points. (Like the ending) -bows- I deeply apologize. I do it to every story I write and I can't help it...! -cries- So yeah, this is like the best story I've ever written. (Other than that YGO/Gravitation crossover...) I hope you liked it too. **BUT! There's an alternate ending! **If I get enough reviews, I _might_ just put it up... -smile-

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! -bows- Thank you.


	5. Alternate Ending

Seemed that you all like the ending... -smile- Yay! All right, so I wrote this in a note to JT while on a sugar high and on a slight writer's block half through Part Two. I only wrote it to her to mess with her, but we agreed to put it as an alternate ending. Enjoy.

**Attention:** Characters from the following animes or mangas are used in this ending: Dragonball Z, Descendants of Darkness, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gravitation, and Fullmetal Alchemist. If you haven't seen or read some of these, that okay- it's still funny anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SO3, any of the characters, nor any of those that was listed above.

**Yuiitsu Kibo-** Alternate Ending

After Cliff finds Albel dead, he dramatically goes "Oh woe is me," and cries, then an idea hits him. So he gets in a spaceship to fly to the planet Namek to find the seven dragonballs and wish for Albel to come back, but once he gets there he decides that he doesn't like pickles so he says "Screw that" and leaves.

Meanwhile, Albel was sent to purgatory where Dr. Muraki constantly hits on him and says "Hey baby, want my number? -wink wink-" and "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? -wink wink-" Albel runs away screaming, and somehow ends up in the Shadow Realm where he meets Bakura and Mariku. They don't pay much attention to him since they're too busy with arguing about who's gonna do dirty things to him first, so he sneaks away. So then he goes to Tokyo, where Shuichi and Ryuichi spot him and chase him with scissors, complaining that they want to cut his hair, and Eiri and Tohma are in the corner shaking their heads in disbelief.

Aaaand... back to Cliff, who goes to meet Edward Elric and learns alchemy and manages to only bring back Albel's skirt.

And while Albel's standing there, trapped in a corner, surrounded by Muraki, Bakura, Mariku, Shuichi, and Ryuichi, his skirt somehow disappears...

THE END

... yeah, that's all I thought of. But you can continue it in your head, and imagine what would happen next. That should keep you occupied and give a few laughs.

So there it is, the end. I'm done. I hoped you liked my story. -grin-

Written 7-29-05 to 11-26-05

63 pages

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! -bows- Thank you! -blows kisses-


End file.
